La guerrière des loups
by Ninia Black
Summary: Hermione retrouve sa véritable apparence et doit faire face à de nombreux préjugés mais qui est ce mystérieux personnage qui va devenir si cher à son cœur ... Les personnages et certains éléments sont à JK mais l'histoire m'appartient ...
1. 1 : transformation

Hermione Granger était une jeune sorcière âgée de 17 ans. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, et de Ronald Weasley. Tous les 3 formaient le trio vedette de Poudlard. Ils avaient passés de très bons moments ensemble mais Hermione se sentait maintenant trop décalée par rapport à ses meilleurs amis. Oh elle les aimait, comme ses frères d'ailleurs, mais elle en avait marre de vivre à travers eux.

Elle allait entamer sa 7eme année à Poudlard et avait été nommé préfète-en-chef. Elle était heureuse de cette nomination car elle pourrait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Cette année, la petite miss je-sais-tout allait se dévergonder !!

Hermione avait beaucoup changé. Cette jeune fille auparavant châtain, aux cheveux broussailleux, cachée derrière ses vêtements informes et trop larges pour elle arborait maintenant de magnifiques cheveux noirs d'ébène, lisses et soyeux à souhait, et portait à présent des vêtements féminins et assez moulants.

Elle avait fait tourné de nombreuses têtes durant les vacances. D'abord gênée, elle conservait maintenant un sourire aguicheur.

Elle était en train de finir sa valise pour Poudlard, quand elle fut stoppée par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

**-Entrez !**

**-Hermione ma chérie, te souviens-tu de ce que nous t'avions dit lorsque tu était plus jeune ?**

**-A quel propos maman ?**

**-A propos de ta vrai famille ...  
**

**-Oh ! Oui ...**

Hermione détestait parler de ses vrai parents car cela lui rappelait le lourd secret qu'elle devait assumer seule depuis sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En effet, Hermione n'était pas moldu mais une sang mêlée. Elle souffrait tant de ne pas pouvoir se confier à ses meilleurs amis, et surtout de ne pas pouvoir fermer le clapet de Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute. Si seulement ils savaient qui était ses parents...

**-Il est temps ma puce. C'est cette année que tu peux reprendre ta véritable apparence et ton véritable nom, si tu le désires bien entendu.**

**-Je ... j'ai besoin de réfléchir maman, tu peux me donner le livre s'il te plaît ?**

**-Il est dans ta commode.**

Hermione se retourna donc vers sa commode et sa mère adoptive sortit afin de la laisser réfléchir.

Hermione ouvrit le tiroir du bas et en sortit un énorme grimoire. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la première page :

_Nina ma chérie, je sais qu'à l'heure où tu lis ses mots je serais entièrement sous le sort d'Hadès. Je sais que tu dois sûrement me haïr mais par pitié ma chérie, pardonne moi. Dans ce grimoire tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux savoir sur ta condition de sorcière et sur les pouvoirs extraordinaires que tu as hérités de moi et de ta défunte mère. Saches qu'elle t'a aimé dès le premier instant, dès qu'elle a sut qu'elle attendait un enfant. Saches que je t'aimerais toujours, et que ta mère veille sur toi de là où elle est._

_Ton père qui t'aime..._

Nina _(NdA : vrai nom d'Hermione pour ceux qui avaient pas comprit)_ versa une larme. Elle tourna alors la page et continua sa lecture.

_Si tu souhait reprendre ta véritable apparence, il te suffit de lire à haute voix l'incantation suivante en posant ta baguette sur ton cœur :_

_"Que les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés laissent enfin ma véritable apparence sortir du néant."_

Nina s'arrêta. Elle réfléchit, puis prit sa décision. Elle se leva et prit lentement sa baguette magique ; elle la posa sur son cœur avec une infinie douceur et prononça en un murmure :

**-Que les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés laissent enfin ma véritable apparence sortir du néant.**

Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir. Puis soudain une violente lumière éclaira toute la pièce pour s'en aller aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Nina s'approcha lentement de son miroir et observa son reflet.

Elle était un peu plus grande, avec des cheveux lisses, de couleur noirs bleus, qui lui tombait en bas des reins et de magnifiques yeux gris parsemés d'éclat d'or. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois et retourna à son grimoire. La page entière lui apprenait des sortilèges très utiles mais elle les connaissait déjà tous en grande majorité. Elle tourna la page suivante et lut :

_J'ai fait ici la liste de ta condition :_

_Nina, descendante d'Iseult souveraine du royaume des loups, deviendra à sa majorité la guerrière des loups. Ses pouvoirs seront révélés par le sort d'apparence de la page précédente, ils sont les suivants :_

_-Animagi naturel : louve blanche_

_-Multi animagi_

_-Maîtrise des éléments_

_-Lévitation_

Elle poursuivit ainsi sa lecture pour finir endormie sur le sol.


	2. 2 : La rentrée

Le lendemain elle se réveilla lentement à l'entente de son réveil. Elle se leva, prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et descendit enfin parler à ceux qui avait toujours été ses parents.

**-Papa, maman, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aimerai toujours, que je ne vous oublierai jamais, vous serez à jamais dans mon cœur.**

Elle serra tour à tour sa mère et son père puis sortit dans le jardin pour transplaner jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. Elle arriva directement sur le quai et sourit à la vue de la locomotive fumante du Poudlard express.

Elle se mit alors à la recherche de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Elle entendit alors leurs voix. Elle se tourna et vit qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques pas d'elle. Elle s'approcha rapidement et lança un joyeux :

**-Salut les gars !**

**-Heu salut, répondit Harry, qui es-tu ?**

Nina explosa alors de rire. Ce fut en entendant la jeune fille s'esclaffer qu'Harry reconnu alors la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant eux.

**-Hermione, s'écria-t-il enfin, c'est toi ?**

**-Oui, espèce de gros bêta !**

**-Tu ... es ... tenta Ron.**

**-Magnifique ! finit Harry.**

**-Oh merci les garçons, répondit Nina en leur faisant un bisou sur la joue.**

**-Mione comment se fait-il que tu aies autant changé ?**

**-Je vous expliquerais dans le train, allons y maintenant.**

Les 3 amis suivis de Ginny embrassèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley puis montèrent enfin dans le train. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment et furent d'ailleurs rejoint par Neville et Luna. Ces deux là avaient une teinte cramoisie peinte sur le visage, ils devaient sûrement cacher quelque chose.

Harry demanda alors à Nina.

**-Dis nous Mione, pourquoi tous ces changements ?**

**-Et bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire, euh ... vous ne connaissez pas la vérité sur moi en réalité je suis...**

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu gris fit son entrée.

**-Hermione Granger je présume ?**

**-Heu oui c'est moi.**

**-Nous avons rendez vous dans le compartiment en tête de train, la directrice nous attend pour nous donner nos instructions de préfets-en-chef, nous devons également passer le reste du voyage dans ce compartiment.**

**-Oh, et bien j'arrive, dit-elle à l'adresse du beau jeune homme qui l'avait profondément troublé, je suis désolée, finit-elle à l'adresse de ses amis.**

Elle prit ensuite sa grosse valise et suivit le jeune homme qui marchait devant elle. Qui était-il ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit nommé préfét-en-chef alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son homologue. Il venait en effet de lui prendre sa valise des mains pour la mettre dans le filet à bagage. Puis il s'assit et le regarda.

**-Excusez moi mademoiselle, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Dray Bonnefoy, j'arrive de Durmtrang et la directrice m'a nommé préfét-en-chef pour que je n'ai pas de problèmes d'intégration.**

**-Ah d'accord, mais tu sais tu peux me tutoyer.**

**-Avec plaisir jolie Hermione.**

Nina rougit violemment et elle remercia Merlin d'avoir fait entrer Mac Go à ce moment là. Elle entama alors un discours soporifique sur les devoirs des préfets-en-chef, sur le fait qu'il allait partager une salle commune, qu'il y aurait désormais des changements dans la grande salle, et qu'ils devaient rester dans le compartiment, elle ajouta ensuite à l'adresse de Nina :

**-Je compte sur vous pour prendre en charge ce jeune homme miss Granger. D'ailleurs il ne sera pas réparti dans une maison et passera tous ses cours en votre compagnie. Des questions ?**

**-Heu pas de question mais professeur êtes vous au courant de ma ... condition ?**

**-Que voulez vous dire Miss Granger ?**

**-Savez vous qui sont mes VRAI parents ?**

**-Oh, et bien oui, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a fait part dans la lettre qu'il m'a adressée. Voulez-vous reprendre votre véritable nom ?**

**-Et bien, oui, j'ai envie d'assumer ce que je suis.**

**-Bien je vous présenterai ce soir après la répartition. Au revoir jeunes gens.**

**Dray se tourna alors vers Nina.**

**-Dis moi, quel est ton vrai prénom ?**

**-Je me nomme Nina. Pour ce qui est de mon nom je préfère que tu l'apprennes ce soir, ne m'en veux pas ...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Alors parle moi un peu de toi, je me suis renseigné auprès d'un ami élève à Poudlard et il m'a dit, « Hermione Granger est une miss je-sais-tout qui a toujours la main en l'air et réponse à tout.» Ses dires sont-ils corrects ?**

**-Je vais sûrement te paraître faussement modeste mais je ne pense pas que mon intelligence soit au dessus des autres, j'ai simplement le goût d'apprendre et j'aime étudier. Je suis peut être la meilleure élèves de ma promotion mais je ne suis pas une miss je-sais-tout et je compte bien le prouver aux yeux de tous.**

Le jeune homme fut estomaqué de la détermination et de l'assurance qui émanait de cette jeune fille. Il était littéralement fasciné par sa beauté. Elle avait vraiment un regard pénétrant, très profond ... Il était si profondément occupé à la détailler qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle lui parlait.

**-Hou hou ?? Dray tu m'écoutes ? lança Nina**

**-Oh heu désolé, tu as dis quelque chose? répondit Dray légèrement rosissant.**

**-Et bien je te demandais qui était l'ami qui t'a donné ce « renseignement » sur moi.**

**-C'est Draco Malefoy.**

**-Ah ... répondit simplement Nina.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Non non, tout va bien c'est juste que je ne porte pas vraiment Malefoy dans mon cœur, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque ...**

**-N'en soit pas si sûre Nina ... murmura-t-il alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade sans s'être aperçue que Dray avait parlé.**

**-... et je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à supporter ses injures cette année. Cet être abominable a ... il a ...**

**-Il a quoi ?**

**-IL A FAIT ENTRER DES MANGEMORTS DANS L'ECOLE ET A CAUSE DE LUI DUMBLEDORE EST MORT !! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons en éclatant en sanglots.**

Instinctivement, Dray alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des mots rassurants et elle finit par se calmer.

**-Tu sais Nina, Draco n'est pas si méchant que ça, je le connais bien et ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu.**

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes.**

**-Et bien comme tu le sais son père est mangemort et depuis tout petit Draco est éduqué à haïr les être différents de lui, tout ce qui n'a pas le sang pur si tu préfères, et il n'a jamais su comment s'en défaire. Mais en me rencontrant il a véritablement changé. Tu sais, je ne devrais sûrement pas te parler de ça mais cet été il s'est caché avec sa mère dans un taudis perdu dans une forêt. Il a profondément changé d'opinion depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui en trouvant la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus du corps sans vie de sa mère et ...**

Nina n'écoutait plus les paroles de Dray. Elle était tout simplement troublée par le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à présent pour Malefoy, un sentiment de ... peine ; elle avait de la peine pour celui qu'elle avait cru pourri jusqu'à la moëlle. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Dray qui lui annonçait que le train arriverait bientôt à Près-au-Lard. Nina descendit sa valise et se déshabilla sans gêne devant Dray qui rougit à cette vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. A son tour ce fut à lui de se changer et à Nina de le reluquer sans gêne. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute à se faire, la nouvelle nature de Nina l'avait vraiment changée en tout point !

Le train s'immobilisa et ils descendirent ensemble sur le quai. Ils posèrent leurs valises dans la dernière calèche (celle des préfets-en-chef) et rassemblèrent ensuite les premières années afin de faciliter le travail de Hagrid. Une fois le travail terminé ils montèrent dans la calèche qui s'ébranla en entamant le trajet vers Poudlard. Nina était perdue dans ses pensées. Comment allaient réagir ses amis quand ils sauraient qui elle était réellement ? Cela la perturbait car bien qu'elle ne voulait pas les perdre elle voulait assumer sa véritable identité. Elle pense ainsi tout le long du trajet, s'imaginant la réaction de ceux qui avaient toujours été des frères pour elle, et fut extirpée de ses pensées par une main, étonnamment douce, la tirant au dehors de la diligence. Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Dray qui l'observait intensément. Lorsque celui remarqua enfin que la préfète était sortie des méandres de sa conscience il lui lâcha la main en rosissant et se retourna rapidement pour se diriger en silence vers le château. Nina maintenant habituée à ce genre de réaction sourit et le suivit. En entrant dans la grande salle Nina fut stupéfaite de trouver une multitude de table rectangulaire a 4, 6 ou 8 places remplaçant ainsi les 4 grande tables. La table des professeurs était toujours présente mais une chose attira son attention. En effet de part et d'autre de cette dernière se trouvaient une table à 2 place et une autre à une vingtaine de place. Avec Dray elle s'approcha de la petite table sous le regard de tous les élèves, et lut « préfets-en-chef ». Elle regarda son homologue avec un sourire et ils s'assirent face à face. Après un court instant de contemplation Nina entendit les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir. Les premières années entraient, suivit du professeur Flitwick, devenu directeur adjoint, portant à bout de bras le choixpeau et un petit tabouret. La répartition fut assez rapide pour Nina qui redoutait le moment où Mac Go la présenterait. Quand le dernier élève passa sous le choixpeau, elle ferma les yeux et attendit, cependant ce qu'elle entendit la laissa perplexe. La directrice était en train de présenter le nouveau professeur en fonction.

**-Bonjour cher élèves, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue en ces lieux. Je ne vais pas vous rappeler les consignes de sécurité mais je vous mettrais juste en garde. Le retour de V-V-Voldemort doit être pris en considération par tous, et chacun de vous doit être vigilant. Si quoi que ce soit vous semble suspect parlez-en à votre directeur de maison qui m'en informera aussi tôt.**

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la grande salle. La directrice jeta un regard sévère aux élèves et le silence revint.

**-La mort de notre regretté directeur engendre beaucoup de changement cependant je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que votre année soit la meilleure possible. La professeur Slughorn reprend évidemment les cours de potions et je me charge des cours de métamorphose que je n'ai pu me résoudre à quitter. Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal revient cependant à l'auror Nymphadora Tonk qui je l'espère restera avec nous le plus longtemps possible. Je tiens aussi à vous présenter nos deux préfets-en-chef, Mr Bonnefoy Dray, nouvel élève fraîchement débarqué de Durmstrang et Miss Hermione Granger qui a souhaité reprendre sa véritable identité, je vous présente donc Miss Nina ... Jedusor ...**


	3. 3 : La révélation

Un murmure cette fois-ci intrigué s'éleva dans la grande salle. Nina tourna lentement son regard vers Harry et Ron qui étaient à une table proche de la sienne et vit Harry la regarder d'un air de profond mépris tandis que Ron la fixait avec ahurissement. Dray quant à lui la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et les larmes se mirent à couler librement. Elle regarda ses meilleurs amis et partit en courant poursuivie par Dray et par la directrice. Tout le monde la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe les grandes portes.

Elle poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner jusqu'au 7eme étage où elle savait que se trouvait la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle fut surprise de sentir une main faire pression sur la sienne avec douceur. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à de magnifiques yeux gris qui la fixaient avec tendresse. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de son homologue qui ne fit rien d'autre que la serrer, pour la seconde fois en une journée, et lui murmurer des mots apaisants dans l'oreille qui la firent frissonner. La directrice arriva quelques secondes plus tard regardant ce spectacle avec un sourire bienveillant qu'elle ne portait que très rarement. Elle toussota légèrement et les deux préfets s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Nina sécha ses larmes et Mac Go prit la parole.

**-Miss Jedusor, il faut laisser le temps à vos amis de s'habituer à cette révélation. Vous comprenez bien que Mr Potter doit être choqué de savoir que vous êtes la fille de l'homme qui a assassiné ses parents.**

**-Je ...**

**-Sachez miss que pour moi vous serez toujours la même, Jedusor ou non. Vous pouvez choisir votre mot de passe et appeler un elfe de maison pour manger dans votre salle commune.**

**-Merci professeur, murmura Nina d'une voix presque inaudible mais avec cependant un sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Bien, sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens.**

La directrice tourna les talons et dans un mouvement de cape, s'en alla à pas rapide vers la grande salle. Nina regarda le tableau qui représentait une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris profond. Elle les regarda avec douceur et leur dit :

**-Je me présente, je suis Iseult, gardienne de ces lieux. Quel sera votre mot de passe ?**

**-Louve, répondit instantanément Nina.**

Elle venait de reconnaître son ancêtre, souveraine des loups. Le portrait quelque peu étonné du mot de passe leva un sourcil.

**-Je suis votre descendante, Nina, nouvelle souveraine du royaume des loups ...**

Iseult sourit de plus belle et laissa le passage libre à Nina qui avait retrouvé le sourire et à Dray qui avait un air ahuri. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La salle commune était deux fois plus grande que celle de Griffondor. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries représentant les quatre éléments (feu, air, terre et eau) ainsi que tous les animaux mythiques connus du monde des sorciers. En face d'eux se trouvaient trois portraits. Celui de droite représentait une sirène sur un rocher, et cachait l'entrée de la salle de bain. Celui du milieu représentait tout simplement Nina et celui de gauche représentait Dray. Ils se regardèrent et ensemble s'assirent sur le magnifique sofa qui trônait devant l'imposante cheminée de marbre blanc. Nina appela alors :

**-Dobby !**

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

**-Miss ?! Couina Dobby.**

**-Dobby, c'est moi Hermione Granger, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé devant l'air penaud du petit elfe.**

**-Que peut faire Dobby pour miss Granger?**

**-C'est miss Jedusor maintenant. Pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi manger s'il te plaît ?**

**-Tout de suite Miss !! Dobby vous apporte tout Miss !!**

**-Merci Dobby.**

Et l'elfe repartit comme il était venu. Nina se leva alors et vit qu'une bibliothèque immense se trouvait à côté du portrait qui cachait l'entrée. Elle se rua littéralement dessus en poussant un cri hystérique, sous les rires de Dray. Elle prit un livre et lui tira la langue en revenant s'asseoir près de lui.

**-Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu tires la langue, lui susurra Dray à l'oreille, provoquant une nouvelle fois des frissons chez son homologue.**

**-Merci beau brun, rétorqua-t-elle reprenant ainsi son sang froid.**

Nina était véritablement troublée par ce jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours tout en le trouvant très mystérieux. Elle lui sourit d'un air coquin et se plongea dans sa lecture : _Les animaux et montres mystiques du monde magique. _

Une demi heure plus tard Dobby revenait avec tout un festin pour nos deux préfets désormais affamés.

Ils mangèrent ainsi parlant de tout et de rien. Nina se sentait bien avec lui, et bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis une journée, elle se sentait en confiance et aimait être avec lui.

Après avoir mangé, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre respective et attendirent que leur portrait veuille bien s'ouvrir. Cependant au lieu de leur laisser le passage le portrait de Nina se mit à parler.

**-Vos chambres sont à vos pensées, et vous risquez d'être surpris ...**

Nina poussa le portrait et se retrouva devant un Dray avec un sourire charmeur. D'abord surprise elle observa alors sa chambre qu'elle trouva étonnamment grande avec deux armoires, deux bureaux, deux lits ... ?????????

**-Mais ... bégaya-t-elle.**

**-A ce que je vois on ne veut pas se séparer de moi ... la taquina Dray.**

**Nina piqua un fard mais répondit du tac au tac.**

**-A ce que je vois toi non plus ...**

Elle lui sourit et parcourut la chambre. Elle était très spacieuse. Les deux lits à baldaquin étaient placés contre les murs opposés séparés par les deux armoires et les deux bureaux placés face à face.

Nina regarda Dray avec un sourire espiègle. Ce dernier leva un sourcil mais elle ne l'éclaira pas pour autant sur son intention et d'un coup de baguette l'envoya en dehors de la chambre. Dray entendit un grand bruit, suivi de quelques craquements et pour finir un grand silence qui le plongea dans une inquiétude et une appréhension non dissimulées. Quand Nina ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre, Dray se rua à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit les changements opérés dans la pièce.

Les deux armoires était maintenant dans le coin droit de la pièce, les deux bureaux dans le coin gauche et les deux lits, collés l'un à l'autre, se trouvaient au milieu. Il regarda Nina et sourit.

**-Qu'est ce que je disais ... tu peux pas te passer de moi !!**

Il se reçut un coussin dans la tête et s'en suivit une longue bataille de polochons, d'abord version moldus, pour finir en version sorcière ce qui finit d'achever nos deux protagonistes. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre fatigués d'avoir tant ri.

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent en même tant et décidèrent de rester dans leur salle commune et de discuter pour faire connaissance. Après une douche bien méritée, ils s'installèrent sur leur lit et entamèrent la conversation.

**-Raconte moi ta vie, lança Nina.**

**-Je ... c'est impossible malheureusement, car tu risques de ne pas aimer ça.**

**-Oh ...**

**-Mais dis moi Nina, que voulait dire la directrice quand elle t'a dit de laisser du temps à ton ami ?**

**-Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, mon père est Lord Voldemort, et c'est lui qui a tué les parents de Harry, mon meilleur ami.**

**-Ah ... c'est sur que tu vas en avoir pour longtemps avant de lui reparler.**

**-Je sais ...**

**-Parle moi de toi. Raconte moi ta vie, ce que tu as fait depuis ta première année dans cette école.**

**-Et bien ...**

C'est ainsi que Nina lui raconta l'aventure de la pierre philosophale, puis la chambre des secrets, puis l'évasion de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, puis le tournoi des trois sorciers avec la participation de Harry comme quatrième champion et le retour à la vie du Lord Noir, puis le département des mystères et la prophétie, puis les cours de Harry, sa petite aventure avec Dumbledore et enfin la mort de ce dernier. Quand elle évoqua le sujet Dray fut soudain mal à l'aise.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?? demanda Nina.**

**-C'est que ... disons que Draco m'a parlé de cet évènement et du fait qu'il avait été contraint de le faire car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait pression sur sa mère en menaçant de la tuer s'il n'accomplissait pas cette mission. Il a beaucoup réfléchi depuis que je l'avais quitté l'été dernier et ses opinions ont beaucoup évolué.**

**-J'en doute ...**

**-Et bien je peux te l'assurer. Bon et dis moi tu m'a parlé d'une prophétie mais que disait-elle ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, tu sais si Voldemort venait à apprendre que Harry connaît son secret il pourrait ...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé !! Si tu veux je fais le serment inviolable.**

**-Non, c'est bon je te fais confiance mais tâche de ne pas me trahir ... Bien, heu la prophétie explique que aucun des deux (Harry et Voldemort) ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ... Cependant le problème c'est que Voldemort est comme un chat ... Il a en quelque sorte 7 vies ...**

**-Je sais !**

**-Ah bon ? Mais tu connais les horc ...**

**-Oui. Bon puisque tu t'es confié à moi je vais t'expliquer. Mon père était un partisan très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il s'est caché pendant de longs mois dans mon manoir. Un jour j'ai surpris une discussion entre lui et un homme hideux appelé Queudver je crois et il parlait de ce qu'avait fait Lucius, qu'il avait gaspillé un des morceaux d'âme du Lord et qu'il fallait faire attention avec les 5 autres et qu'il fallait surtout protéger Nagini. Il a aussi parlé d'une grotte où il fallait envoyer des inféris et enfin il a dit de mettre la dernière dans l'orphelinat. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait.**

**-Mais c'est merveilleux Dray !! Harry va pouvoir vaincre Voldemort !**

**-Attends je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il fallait jeter le sort sur toutes les cachettes.**

**-Quel sort ?**

**-Le sort anti-potter comme il aime l'appeler. Il empêche ce Potter d'approcher ce lieu.**

**-Oh ... mais, comment allons nous faire ? Dumbledore est mort et, je ...**

**-Nous pourrions le faire ... ensemble.**

**-Je ... Pourquoi pas ... mais il nous faudrait des livres, et des renseignements et ...**

**-OHHHHHHHHHH !! Du calme ! D'abord il faut que tu me dises ce que Dumbledore fait dans cette histoire.**

Et Nina repartit dans des explications sur les horcruxes, sur Nagini, le médaillon de Serpentar caché on ne sait où, la bague de Gaunt, le journal de Jedusor, de coupe de Poufsoufle, et l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle ou à Griffondor. Dray avait suivi son discours avec beaucoup d'attention. Quand elle eut fini il prit la parole.

**-Alors pour commencer je sais qui a volé le médaillon. C'est Regulus Black, il l'a caché juste avant de mourir. Ensuite, il y a chez moi une assiette en or qui appartenait à Serdaigle. Tu penses que cela pourrait être un horcruxe ??**

**-Peut être ... bon si nous résumons bien, les horcruxes détruits sont la bague de Gaunt, le journal de Jedusor, et ceux qu'il reste à détruire sont le médaillon de Serpentar, la coupe de Poufsoufle, l'assiette de Serdaigle, Nagini et enfin Voldemort ...**

**-Bon résumé ...**

Il fut coupé par le ventre de Nina qui se mit subitement à gronder !! Ils éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller manger. Ils avaient convenu ensemble de ne retourner dans la grande salle que lorsque Nina se sentirait prête. Dobby leur apporta à manger et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter, rire et se découvrir. Nina était tellement bien avec son homologue qu'elle en oubliait le monde extérieur, celui où la guerre régnait, cette guerre menée par son propre père ensorcelé par cet immonde Hadès, celui où dès demain elle devrait affronter ses 2 meilleurs amis, leurs regards froids et dédaigneux ...

Ils s'endormirent des étoiles pleins les yeux sans se douter de la journée éprouvante qui les attendait le lendemain ...

Le réveil de Nina sonna longuement avant de réveiller les deux marmottes bien emmitouflées sous leurs couvertures. Les deux adolescents finirent par se lever. Nina alla prendre sa douche pendant que Dray commandait le petit déjeuner et quand Nina eut fini il alla lui aussi prendre une bonne douche. Ils mangèrent en silence pensant chacun à la journée de cours qui s'annonçait et qui allait leur sembler interminable ...

Alors que Nina était partie dans sa chambre et que Dray finissait son repas, quelqu'un toqua au portrait de leur salle commune. Il alla ouvrir et laissa entrer une Mac Gonagall légèrement agitée.

**-Voici vos emplois du temps ainsi que vos devoirs de préfets-en-chef et la date de la première réunion qui se tiendra dans votre salle commune. Miss Jedusor n'est pas là ? questionna la directrice qui venait juste de remarquer l'absence de la jolie préfète.**

**-Non madame, elle est partie prendre ses affaires, répondit Dray.**

**-C'est parfait, j'ai à vous parler. Il faut que vous fassiez très attention à ne pas être découvert, du moins pas avant qu'elle n'ait une entière confiance en vous, elle réagirait très mal si elle savait qu'elle avait été trompée, abusée. Il faut que vous preniez toutes vos précautions, est-ce bien clair ?**

**-Oui madame, ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis très vigilant ! Je ne veux pas la perdre, enfin perdre sa confiance ...**

Une porte s'ouvrit alors et Nina sortit toute souriante les bras chargés de livres.

**-Oh bonjour professeur ! On y va Dray ? On va finir par être en retard !**

**-Oui on part tout de suite ! Au revoir professeur.**

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où il prendrait leur premier cours avec Tonks. Nina était contente de retrouver la jeune auror qu'elle appréciait énormément ! Elle les fit rentrer et ils s'installèrent avec joies sur les chaises placées le long des murs. Nina regarda Tonks qui arborait aujourd'hui des allures de femme d'affaire avec une longue robe de sorcière noire et des cheveux parfaitement lisses et noirs comme l'ébène. Nina rit intérieurement en se rappelant de l'allure de Tonks l'année précédente avec ses cheveux roses fluo. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la voix de Tonks qui énumérait les éléments essentiels du programme de septième année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle aborda alors la première partie du programme : la dissimulation.

**-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un métamorphomage ? Oui Nina ?**

**-Les métamorphomages ont la capacité de changer n'importe quelle partie de leur corps.**

**-Bien Nina, 15 points pour Griffondor. Y a-t-il des métamorphomages ici ?**

**-Moi.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Dray se leva et rougit devant tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

**-Bien, approche. Change une partie de ton corps.**

Dray se concentra et changea son ventre plat et musclé en un ventre bien rond et bien tendu. Il avait l'allure du professeur Slughorn et la classe explosa de rire. Tonks sourit et dit :

**-Très bien, 20 points pour ... heu dans quelle maison veux-tu donner tes points ?**

**-Griffondor ... répondit-il en souriant à Nina.**

**-Bon, y a-t-il d'autres métamorphomages ?**

**-Oui ... moi.**

Cette fois c'était Nina qui avait parlé. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Autant voir un nouvel élève métamorphomage cela ne les avaient pas choqués mais voir la brillante élève Hermione Granger allias Nina Jedusor leur cacher un si croustillant secret en avait perturbé plus d'un. Elle se leva et se changea en Mac Gonagall ce qui fit exploser la classe entière.

**-Bien, 20 points pour ta transformation complète et 10 points pour m'avoir fait rire ! Bien ces deux transformations ouvrent d'une manière plus qu'excellente la première partie du programme sur le camouflage. Nous allons étudier plusieurs sorts de camouflage très utiles dans les missions secrètes. Bien au travail !**

Elle inscrivit plusieurs sortilèges au tableau et fit des groupes de deux. Nina se retrouva avec Dray. Ils passèrent les deux heures à s'amuser, car ayant un niveau très élevé en enchantement ils n'eurent besoin de s'entraîner que la moitié du temps. La journée se passa sans encombre apparent bien que Dray paraissait très distrait toute la journée. Nina se promit de faire la lumière sur ce mystère. Mais après le dîner elle était tellement fatiguée par sa journée de cours qu'elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de morphée.


	4. 4 : Mais qui es tu !

Le lendemain matin Nina se leva très tôt. Elle bailla largement et décida de faire une surprise à Dray histoire de le mettre de bonne humeur et de pouvoir lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis hier. Elle appela Dobby pour qu'il leur prépare un déjeuner. Pendant que l'elfe repartait elle prit une rapide douche et noua une serviette autour d'elle. Dobby revint et donna le plateau à Nina. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre et déposa le plateau sur son lit, puis fit le tour sur la pointe des pieds et regarda Dray dormir. Il était si beau, si angélique, si paisible. Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser à la commissure des lèvres, ce qui eut rapidement l'effet escompté. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à Nina. Il sentit l'odeur des toasts grillés et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Elle sourit et rapprocha le plateau vers Dray. Ils mangèrent ainsi tout en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Puis Nina aborda le sujet qui la taraudait depuis la veille.

**-Dray, pourquoi semblais-tu si préoccupé hier ?**

**-Je n'avais rien du tout hier, répondit-il en dissimulant sa gêne.**

**-Ne me mens pas Dray, ce n'est pas parce que je te connais depuis peu de temps que je n'arrive pas à te sonder ...**

« Si seulement tu savais » pensa Dray

**-Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai il faudra que tu me laisses quelques jours histoire de chercher les mots pour tout t'expliquer, car j'ai bien peur que tu me repousses quand tu connaîtras mes problèmes.**

**-Bien, si pour connaître enfin ton secret il faut que je patiente quelques jours et bien j'attendrais. Je te donne jusqu'à samedi pour trouver tes mots ... si samedi matin tu ne m'as rien révélé je ...**

**-Tu ?**

**-Je t'assaillerais de chatouilles !!**

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il hisse son t-shirt blanc au dessus de sa tête en signe de trêve. Nina éclata de rire devant l'air penaud de son ami et le laissa partir prendre sa douche pendant que Nina s'habillait. Ils partirent ensemble vers leur premier cours, potions avec ce cher professeur Slughorn. La semaine passa extrêmement vite pour Dray qui se demandait comment il allait raconter sa vie à Nina, comment elle allait prendre les révélations qu'il allait lui faire à son sujet ...

Le vendredi soir, alors que Nina appelait Dobby pour qu'il leur amène leur repas, Dray lui dit :

**-Nina, je te dirais tout ce soir ...**

**-Oh, mais tu as jusqu'à demain tu sais ? répondit Nina.**

**-Je sais mais le plus tôt sera le mieux je peux te l'assurer... rétorqua Dray de plus en plus mal à l'aise.**

**-Bien, d'accord, si tu te sens prêts.**

Dobby leur amena leur plateau et ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude sur la table basse du salon et Dray commença enfin à parler.

**-Bien Nina, si je ne t'ai pas révélé certaines choses sur ma vie c'est parce que j'en avais reçu l'ordre. Il faut que tu saches qu'en réalité je ne suis pas Dray Bonnefoy. On m'a donné un faux nom pour que je ne sois pas retrouvé ...**

**-Mais retrouver par qui ? questionna Nina mitigée entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.**

**-Par le Seigneur des ténèbres.**

**-... mais qu'a tu fais pour qu'il te poursuive ? demanda Nina de plus en plus inquiète.**

**-J'ai échoué dans la mission qu'il m'avait confié, et j'ai déserté ses rangs avec ma mère ...**

**-Ta ... ta ... mère ?**

**-Nina il faut que tu comprennes que je suis de votre côté maintenant, et que je suis incapable de te faire du mal à présent. J'ai enfin connu la vrai Nina Jedusor ou devrais-je dire ... miss je-sais-tout ...**

**-Mais Dray ... qui es-tu ?**

**-Je ... Nina c'est trop dur ... je ne peux pas te le dire ...**

**-Dray ...**

**-Mais je peux essayer de te le montrer ...**

**Dray se concentra et reprit sa véritable apparence ...**

**-Mais ...**

Nina regarda le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle avec des yeux ronds et s'évanouit.


	5. 5 : Pardonnes moi

**-Nina réveille-toi s'il te plaît...**

**-Hum glumph ?**

**-Nina c'est moi Dra...**

**-Dray !**

Nina ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit avec un mélange de frissons et de bien-être l'homme qui se trouvait tout près de son visage.

**-Mal ... Draco ?**

**-Nina, je t'en supplie ne me repousse pas ... s'il te plait ...**

**-Draco ...**

Nina approcha sa main du visage de son homologue. Draco avait d'abord pensé qu'elle allait le gifler mais il fut agréablement surpris de sentir la jeune fille lui caresser la joue, dessiner les fins traits de son visage. Il ferma les yeux en profitant de cet acte de tendresse de la part de la jeune fille. Elle arrêta son geste ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de notre ex Serpentar. Elle parla alors :

**-Draco, explique-moi s'il te plait, je ne comprend plus rien ...**

**-Et bien, d'accord, mais promets moi de ne rien révéler à personne. (la jeune fille fit un signe positif de la tête) Bien, il y a un an, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié la dure mission de faire pénétrer les mangemorts dans l'école et de tuer ensuite le directeur. J'ai réussi à les faire pénétrer mais une fois devant Dumbledore je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas suivre le chemin de mon père. Malheureusement avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit les autres mangemorts sont arrivés en haut de la tour d'astronomie et m'ont ordonné de le tuer. J'étais tétanisé je ne savais plus quoi faire. Puis Severus est arrivé et il a ... il l'a ... il a assassiné Dumbledore. Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a emmené aux grilles de l'école, là il s'est battu avec Potter. Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de lui, il m'a rejoint et nous avons transplané. J'étais mort de trouille, je pensais qu'on était allé au repère du Lord mais en fait Severus m'a expliqué qu'il était un espion pour Dumbledore, que le meurtre de ce dernier était prévu et qu'il allait m'aider à me protéger avec ma mère. Il m'avait emmené dans une vieille mansarde délabrée. Ma mère nous avait rejoint peu de temps après. Puis un jour, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai retrouvé le corps inerte de ma mère sous la marque des ténèbres. J'ai eu peur et j'ai demandé à Severus, qui venait souvent prendre de nos nouvelles, de m'aider. Il a alors repris contact avec Mac Go et elle a accepté de me reprendre à l'école sous une autre forme et un autre nom. Tout a été facilité quand ils ont su que j'étais métamorphomage et depuis la mi-juillet je suis sous la forme de Dray Bonnefoy ...**

**-Draco, je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ...**

**-Dis moi juste que tu me pardonnes pour toutes mes conneries sur le sang, ton sang, alors qu'en fait tu n'es même pas fille de moldu ...**

**-Je te pardonne Draco, je comprends ce que tu as pu endurer pendant tant d'années, enfermé sous l'emprise de ton père. Draco Malefoy, voulez-vous commencer une nouvelle amitié avec Hermione Granger allias Nina Jedusor ?**

**-Oui !**

Nina rit à pleine gorge et se jeta sur Draco en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Ils discutèrent ensuite longuement sur leur nouvelle mission qui consistait à détruire les horcruxes à la place de Harry. Ils s'interrogèrent longtemps sur le fait de le dire ou pas à la directrice. Ils décidèrent enfin d'aller la voir sur le champ. Il était 21h et elle devait sûrement se trouver dans son bureau.

Draco reprit la forme de Dray Bonnefoy et ils quittèrent la salle commune. Le chemin se fit en silence car Nina était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Comment ne me suis-je pas rendue compte que Draco et Dray étaient une seule et même personne ?! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si gentil, si galant, si gentleman, si ... beau ... stop Nina tu divagues, c'est ton colocataire, ton ami, tu as une mission avec lui point final ! »

Elle arrêta le cours de ses pensées car ils venaient d'atteindre la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Nina prononça le mot de passe (« _entente cordiale_ ») et grimpa avec Dray sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'éleva lentement pour les mener avec douceur devant la lourde porte en bois. Dray prit les devants et frappa 3 grands coups à l'aide du heurtoir.

**-Entrez! Oh Mr Bonnefoy!! Miss Jedusor!! Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Et bien professeur, Nina connaît toute la vérité ... avoua Dray un petit peu coupable.**

La directrice leva un sourcil interrogateur et Dray lui répondit en se métamorphosant en Draco Malefoy.

**-Oh je vois. Et quand l'avez-vous découvert Miss ?**

**-Aujourd'hui professeur. Dray, se sentait mal depuis quelques jours. Je me suis inquiétée et je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas. Il m'a répondu que c'était trop dur pour l'instant mais qu'il me dirait tout quand il se sentirait prêt. C'est donc ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui et nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de vous dire que j'étais au courant.**

**-Vous avez très bien réagi Miss. Cependant je dois vous mettre en garde. Vous-Savez-Qui le recherche partout et n'a de cesse de le retrouver. Seul les professeur Rogue, Dumbledore et moi-même sommes au courant. C'est pourquoi vous devez gardez cette information secrète Miss c'est bien compris ?**

**-Oui professeur ! Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je ne trahirais pas Dray !**

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant de sincérité qui réchauffa le cœur de Draco et le fit battre à une allure un peu trop rapide. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit à son sourire du mieux qu'il put. Ils remercièrent la directrice et s'en allèrent.

**-Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?**

**-Et bien je pense que votre souhait est enfin réalisé Albus ...**

Nina et Dray retournaient lentement vers leurs appartements quand soudain Nina poussa un cri à glacer le sang. Elle tomba à genoux et poussa un second hurlement mais plus _bestial_ que le premier. Dray pris de panique tenta de la relever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais elle lutta comme une _bête_ pour se défaire de son emprise. Dray finit par la lâcher et Nina se tourna vers lui. Dray recula alors, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Nina avait des yeux jaunes, étincelants, pénétrants, et sa peau se recouvrait lentement de poils blancs comme la neige. D'un coup elle se leva et se mit à courir. Dray voulut la suivre mais terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose il préféra aller prévenir la directrice.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre ; arrivé devant la gargouille il hurla le mot de passe et n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer. Il se rua à l'intérieur du bureau et se mit à crier :

**-Professeur vite venez, Nina a un problème.**

**-Que se passe-t-il Mr Malefoy.**

**-Elle s'est mise à hurler et elle est partie en courant. Vite venez !!!**

La directrice se mit à courir à la suite de Dray et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc du château. La nuit était tombée, on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Ils entendirent un autre hurlement qui provenait de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Dray alluma sa baguette et s'approcha lentement.

Il fut cloué sur place en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une magnifique louve blanche hurlait à la mort, se traînant de douleur sur le sol. Une mèche de cheveux noir bleu s'effaçait lentement de son crâne. Quand la mèche fut totalement engloutie, la louve stoppa sa plainte et regarda les deux personnes présentes. Elle hurla à la mort et ses deux interlocuteurs reculèrent, effrayés. La louve s'avançait lentement vers eux, elle grognait et les regardait d'un regard de prédateur. Mac Go était profondément effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que ... commença Mac Go**

**-Nina ? l'interrompit Dray, Nina c'est toi ?**

La louve tourna ses yeux jaunes vers le beau jeune homme qui lui parlait. Soudain elle stoppa sa marche prédatrice et regarda attentivement le jeune garçon.

**-C'est moi Nina, Dray ...**

La louve s'approcha lentement de Dray et lui renifla la main. Puis sans qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, la louve s'était jetée sur lui et lui léchait goulûment le visage en jappant joyeusement. Dray éclata de rire suivi de la directrice ce qui étonna cette dernière car le rire ne lui était pas facile. La louve s'écarta de Dray et reprit forme humaine.

**-Tu m'as fait peur Nina, dit Dray.**

**-Je suis désolée Dray, ce n'était pas ma faute.**

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis détournèrent tous deux leur regards, gênés par ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre. La directrice les coupa :

**-Qu'est ce que cela signifie miss Jedusor ?**

**-Et bien professeur ...**

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait découvert qui était son père, et le grimoire qui lui expliquait comment se servir de ses pouvoirs ... La directrice en fut profondément troublée. Nina Jedusor lui rappelait énormément une grande guerrière qui avait autrefois sauvé le monde des sorciers, dans un temps très lointain.

**-Miss, connaissez-vous une femme du nom d'Iseult, la guerrière des ..., commença Mac Go**

**-... loups, termina Nina, c'est mon ancêtre professeur.**

**-Oh ...**

La directrice fut si troublée qu'elle n'entendit pas les paroles des deux élèves, inquiets de son silence prolongé. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à pas précipités vers son bureau, une discussion avec Albus s'imposait ...

Les deux adolescents, interloqués, suivirent des yeux leur professeur.

**-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? se demanda Nina.**

**-Aucune idée ... répondit Dray.**

Ils se sourirent et regagnèrent lentement leurs appartements où une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait. Les mois qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être éprouvants ...

* * *

**NdA** : en ce qui concerne Dray/Draco, quand j'utilise le prénom Draco c'est qu'il est sous sa vraie forme, quand j'utilise Dray c'est qu'il est sous la forme de Dray Bonnefoy ... 


	6. 6 : Découvertes

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Nina avait subi sa première transformation. Elle s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis et elle parvenait enfin à se métamorphoser entièrement et sans douleur (sa première fois avait été très éprouvante). Il faut dire qu'elle avait été pressée par le fait que parfois, son animal prenait possession d'elle.

Par exemple le deuxième jour après sa première transformation, en cours de sortilèges, elle regardait Harry et Ron rire comme des ânes en arrosant Trevor (le crapaud de Neville) qui se prélassait sous la douche fraîche. Nina avait soudain hurlé (comme un loup) avec une telle intensité et une telle douleur que prise de honte elle avait fui la salle sous l'œil compatissant de sa directrice et directrice de maison. Aussi, le lendemain, après une dispute avec Parvati à ce sujet ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune vif, ses canines s'allongèrent et elle poussa un grognement furieux qui fit détaler la commère. Dray en avait beaucoup ri mais Nina en avait conclu qu'il était grand temps de s'entraîner pour qu'elle puisse enfin être maître de l'animal qui semblait prendre possession de ses sentiments.

Ils décidèrent alors de s'installer dans la salle-sur-demande. Nina ne l'avait jamais vu faire un travail aussi magnifique. Elle avait la taille d'une cathédrale et possédait tout le confort que réclamait l'entraînement de la guerrière.

(_piscine de 15 m de large, 20 m de long, et 30 m de profondeur pour la maîtrise de l'eau et pour la pratique sous les formes animagus des animaux marins qu'elle prendrait ; un bac de terre fraîche pour la maîtrise de la terre, de grandes fenêtres pour apprivoiser le vent ; une magnifique cheminée pour le feu ; une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres tous les plus différents les uns des autres avec pleins de poufs confortables pour lire en toute tranquillité ; des sacs de sable et des mannequins pour le combat et enfin une petite infirmerie avec des potions de premiers secours_).

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs baptisé tout de suite 'le sanctuaire de la guerrière'. Elle s'y rendait tous les soirs en compagnie de Dray qui prenait un grand plaisir à la regarder maîtriser les éléments aussi facilement que s'ils faisaient partie d'elle.

On était vendredi soir et comme à leur habitude Nina travaillait et Dray, installé dans un fauteuil moelleux hésitait entre continuer de la regarder et finir sa lecture sur la transformation animagus. Il parvenait déjà à métamorphoser ses oreilles qui étaient blanches et touffues ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Nina. Mais il n'arrivait pas à changer le reste de son corps et commençait à s'exaspérer. Alors qu'il se concentrait de toute ses forces Nina le regarda. Elle s'entraînait à la maîtrise de l'eau et ne put stopper le sourire diabolique qui voulait étirer son joli visage.Dray avait fermé les yeux et ne se rendit compte du petit manège de sa guerrière qu'une fois avoir entendu un 'glou-glou' impressionnant. Il leva la tête et vit son amie sourire de plus belle alors qu'elle abaissait les mains. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde.

Dray reçut l'eau de plein fouet et se métamorphosa dans la foulée. Nina scotchée regardait le magnifique animagus s'approcher d'elle. Dans un souffle elle se métamorphosa elle-même et jappa joyeusement. Elle sautait autour de son ami qui avait pris la forme d'un splendide loup blanc comme les neiges, les yeux d'un bleu électrisant et captivant. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune d'un accord tacite et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.

Elle était sombre mais sous leurs formes animagi il semblait que les deux étudiants n'avait plus ce frisson d'horreur qu'inspirait cet endroit peuplé d'animaux les plus effrayants les uns des autres. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi sous le couvert des arbres en sautillant gaiement.

Ils couraient depuis plus d'une heure quand soudain ils tombèrent sur une clairière magnifique. Un petit ruisseau la traversait et les arbres se faisaient moins touffus, laissant le ciel et ses étoiles embrasser ce lieu idyllique. En s'approchant ils virent un autel sur lequel était posé un magnifique globe de verre sous lequel étincelait un splendide diadème fait d'or blanc et de diamants. Nina intriguée s'approcha et se métamorphosa. Elle voulut soulever le globe de cristal mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle essaya plusieurs sorts afin de briser, transformer, soulever le globe mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'approcha un peu et put lire les fines inscriptions gravées sur le métal brillant : _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_.

Elle étouffa une exclamation et se retourna vers Dray. Celui-ci avait repris forme humaine et levait un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ... souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Dray.**

**-Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier, tu veux dire que nous avons devant nous l'objet tant convoité par tous les sorciers qui se sont succédés à Poudlard ???????**

**-_Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_, la devise de Serdaigle.**

Nina semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce que cet objet faisait là. Quelqu'un l'avait posé en ce lieu dans l'intention de le cacher aux yeux de tous et d'empêcher quiconque se trouvait devant de s'en emparer. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Qui donc aurait intérêt à dissimuler un objet d'une telle valeur. Puis tout d'un coup la vérité la frappa. Tom Elvis Jedusor l'avait déposé ici, après en avoir fait un horcruxe, le jour où il était venu rendre visite à Dumbledore pour demander le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

**-Nina tu m'écoutes à la fin ?**

**-Nous nous sommes trompés, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. L'objet appartenant à Serdaigle n'était pas l'assiette que tu as chez toi, c'était le diadème.**

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à voix haute ne faisant pas attention à Draco qui la regardait, perplexe.

**-Il a dû faire en sorte que lui seul puisse s'emparer de son horcruxe s'il voulait le déplacer ou s'assurer qu'il était bien protégé. Mais comment a-t-il enfermé le diadème ? Mais bien sûr en fourchelang. Mais Harry ne peut pas venir nous aider, le sort anti-potter. Mais comment faire ?!**

L'idée vint toute seule à elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa puis Dray vit avec effarement, sa guerrière se transformer en un énorme serpent, noir et jaune.

**-_Libère toi de ce globe_ !** ordonna-t-elle en fourchelang.

Etant un serpent elle pouvait donc parler leur langue sans problème. Le globe s'ouvrit docilement et un battement sonore retentit. Le fragment d'âme savait-il que la fin était proche ?! Pouvait-il ressentir la crainte ? Nina se métamorphosa et prit l'objet dans ses mains délicates. Elle le sentit palpiter sous ses doigts fins et se demanda comment elle allait faire pour le détruire. Seul des substances très rares pouvait en venir à bout tel le venin d'un basilic ou un _feudeymon_... Elle sursauta face à son manque de jugeote et pria Dray de reculer. Ce qu'il fit avec réticence. Après s'être métamorphosé il regarda sa guerrière se concentrer. Puis elle lança un sortilège informulé et un feu composé de dragons et de bêtes toutes les plus horribles les unes des autres apparut.

Elle leva les mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure signe d'une grande concentration et le feu se canalisa uniquement sur le diadème dont une fumée noir et épaisse s'échappait. Elle sut que le sort avait fonctionné et étouffa le feu d'un simple geste de la main. Par miracle, le diadème n'était pas trop abîmé. Elle pensait le ramener à Mac Gonagall. En se retournant elle vit un loup les yeux grands ouverts la regarder la gueule ouverte. Elle éclata de rire, prit sa forme animagus et courut vers la sortie de la forêt, le diadème perdu dans sa gueule. Dray la suivait, toujours aussi groggy par ce qui venait de se passer.

Arrivés devant le bureau de la directrice, Nina et Dray reprirent formes humaines et toquèrent doucement. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'ils allaient voir quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, après avoir entendu un petit « entrez » timide et étouffé ils restèrent scotchés devant leur directrice. Elle qui se gardait toujours de montrer ses sentiments se trouvait aujourd'hui complètement désemparée et en larmes devant ses deux élèves favoris. Elle avait un grand mouchoir aux couleurs de l'écosse et se mouchait bruyamment. Nina était confuse, elle s'en voulait d'avoir violé ainsi l'intimité de son professeur. Elle voulait partir en courant mais Mac Gonagall reprit contenance et parla enfin d'une voix cependant beaucoup plus hésitante qu'à l'ordinaire.

**-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite jeunes gens ?**

**-Nous voulions vous faire part de la découverte que nous avons faite.**

Elle leva le diadème en guise d'explication. La directrice était ébahie. Le diadème perdu, comment deux jeunes adolescents avaient pu le retrouver alors que les plus grands sorciers avaient déployé tous leurs pouvoirs pour mettre la main dessus.

**-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Dumbledore un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.**

**-Il faudrait que nous vous parlions en privé professeur Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous vous rendre dans le tableau de notre salle commune dans cinq minutes ?**

**-Oui, sans aucun problème. A tout de suite alors.**

Les deux préfets en chef se précipitèrent dans leur salle commune et s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé qui faisait face au tableau directorial qui permettait de communiquer rapidement avec le directeur ou la directrice en cas de besoin. Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après eux et il attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

**-Nous l'avons trouvé dans la forêt interdite professeur.**

Le vieux sage arqua un sourcil.

**-Mais comment ... Hagrid connaît la forêt comme sa poche, il serait sûrement tombé dessus ... mais bien sûr, vous êtes une animagi miss Jedusor, et vous Mr Malefoy vous prenez la forme d'un loup, comme l'animagus naturel de Nina ! Et vous pouviez aisément parcourir une distance très longue, plus que ce que Hagrid pouvez faire pendant son temps libre.**

Les deux élèves, qui avaient été interloqués après ce monologue, reprirent contenance et Nina répondit :

**-Oui, il était sous un globe de cristal très loin dans la forêt au beau milieu d'une clairière. Il suffisait de parler en fourchelang pour ouvrir le globe.**

**-Mais vous n'avez pas cette capacité ...**

**-Je peux prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal, je me suis transformée en serpent et j'ai pu aisément parler leur langue.**

**-Très impressionnant miss, je suis très fier de vos prouesses. Mais dites moi miss, l'avez-vous détruit?**

**-Oui professeur, **répondit Nina avec fierté.

**-Puis-je vous demander comment ?**

**-Avec un feudeymon monsieur.**

Dumbledore siffla, impressionné.

**-La maîtrise du feu je suppose? **Nina hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. **Ben, je pense que vous avez bien besoin de repos après cette aventure. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée et une agréable nuit.**

Il partit de son cadre en faisant un de ses clins d'œil dont il avait le secret. Nina et Draco se regardèrent un moment puis d'une accord tacite partirent vers leur chambre afin de se reposer de toutes ces péripéties.

* * *

Désolé pour ce gros retard, j'espère que cette suite vous plaît. Grosses bises baveuses, affectueusement, Ninia Black ;) 


	7. 7 : Enlèvement ?

Depuis la découverte, Nina et Dray ne cessaient de se motiver en se disant qu'il y avait un horcruxe de moins. La jeune guerrière se répétait en boucle _« le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et Nagini, il ne reste que le médaillon, la coupe et ce fichu serpent de malheur». La directrice, mise au courant de l'exploit de sa précieuse élève lui fit tant de compliments que Draco dû user de l'humour pour stopper ce flot de paroles._

**-Professeur, ce n'est pas que je suis jaloux mais je pense que ses chevilles ont déjà assez gonflé comme ça.**

Les trois interlocuteurs éclatèrent alors de rire. La vieille femme prit alors conscience qu'elle n'avait plus deux enfants en face d'elle mais bien deux adultes, forts, courageux, et nobles.

La vie suivait son cours doucement, mêlant heures de cours et repos. Cependant un élément pour le moins surprenant vint perturber cette petite quiétude, cette petite routine, qui s'était installée sur Poudlard. En effet, un samedi, alors que nos deux compères étudiaient sous un arbre, profitant de la température plutôt clémente que leur avait accordé mère nature, ils furent violemment interpellé par un Harry Potter rouge de colère et un Ronald Weasley complètement abasourdi par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

-Comment oses-tu l'approcher ?! hurla-t-il.

-A qui parles-tu Potter ?! rétorqua violemment Nina.

-A cette fouine qui te tient compagnie.

A l'entente de la « fouine » Nina perdit toute couleur et commença à trembler. Dray le savait bien, elle tentait d'empêcher sa rage de se déverser sur cet 'abruti' comme ils aimaient tant l'appeler pendant leur longue discussion devant la cheminée.

-De quoi parles-tu ?! répondit le plus calmement possible la guerrière.

-Tu passes tes journées avec un assassin doublé d'un enfant pourri gâté triplé d'un sale mangemort.

-Tu devrais tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche POTTER avant de parler, ça t'évitera de déverser un flot de conneries (désolé pour le langage mais je trouvais pas d'autre mots :s), hurla Dray en remontant sa manche gauche découvrant un bras d'une blancheur quasi irréelle.

-Comment as-tu su qui il était ? murmura Nina dans un souffle plein de rage.

-Je t'ai suivit sur la carte et j'ai vu qui t'accompagnait.

La jeune guerrière ne pu retenir un moment de plus sa haine et hurla de toutes ses forces :

-TU M'ESPIONNE ?! DE QUEL DROIT TE MELES-TU DE MA VIE PRIVEE ESPECE DE DECHET !

Harry recula d'effroi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Nina été entrée dans une rage telle que ses pouvoirs avaient pris le dessus. Elle était entourée d'un vent violent qui la faisait léviter à un mètre au dessus du sol et agitait violemment ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et des éclairs jaillissaient de l'extrémité de ses doigts. Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix et, tandis qu'un flot d'élèves et de professeurs se déversait sur les marches de l'école, elle envoya valser un Harry complètement terroriser avec un simple mouvement de la main. Dray envoya un sort vers le jeune homme qui retomba doucement, aussi léger d'une plume, sur le sol à dix mètres de la guerrière enragée. Il se rua ensuite sur Nina et lui fit un plaquage digne des plus grands joueurs de ce sport de moldu appelé « rugby ». Dray, qui était retombé sur Nina, fut projeté en l'air par la jeune femme. Aussitôt libérée du poids qu'il exerçait sur elle, elle se métamorphosa en louve et parti en courant à travers la forêt. Reprenant ses esprits Dray se leva et en fit de même, poursuivant la furie à travers les arbres.

Après une course effrénée qui durait depuis des heures la jeune louve tomba, épuisée, près d'un petit ruisseau. Dray qui avait eu du mal à la suivre arriva auprès d'une jeune fille en pleurs.

-Il a osé Dray ! Il a osé !! Cette fiente de hibou malpropre a osé m'espionner !! Mais ça ne lui suffit pas de m'avoir rejeté, il faut en plus qu'il contrôle ma vie ?

-Chut ma belle, calme toi, lui susurra Draco tout en s'approchant doucement de Nina pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Soudain, quand leurs corps rentrèrent en contact Nina se mit à hurler à la mort et son corps fut parcourut de tremblement si violent que Draco ne put la tenir bien longtemps. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable démence. Elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix : « laisse le tranquille, c'est moi que tu veux, laisse le !! ». Quand sa crise sembla être à son apogée la guerrière disparut. Draco se mit à hurler son nom, à lui ordonner de revenir, à lui dire que la plaisanterie était finie. Quand sa peur atteint son sommet Nina réapparut, cependant Dray su que quelque chose était arrivé : sa belle était couverte de sang et était d'une pâleur affolante. Elle s'effondra alors sur le ventre découvrant une plaie béante sur son omoplate gauche. Dray pris de panique fit apparaître un brancard et une corde. Il déposa la jeune fille avec beaucoup de précaution sur la civière, attacha les cordes au brancard et autour de son ventre, jeta un sort de légèreté sur le convoie et se transforma en loup. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait couru aussi vite. Il arriva au bout d'une heure et demi dans le parc du château où on voyait encore les traces du « combat ». Puis sans prendre la précaution de se remétamorphoser il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Nina y passa 15 jours. Il semblait qu'elle était plongée dans un profond coma. Il s'était avéré que la plaie béante sur son omoplate était en réalité une sorte de tatouage. L'infirmière avait expliqué qu'on avait d'abord ouvert la « pauvre petite » et qu'on y avait fait couler de l'encre magique. Après avoir nettoyé le sang coagulé sur la blessure Poppy avait poussé un cri qui s'était répercuté dans tout le château. Le tatouage représentait la marque des ténèbres.


	8. 8 : Quand la vérité éclate ça claque !

Nina flottait à deux mètres au dessus du sol. Son corps vibrait. Un vent violent surement crée par elle-même, fouettait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Soudain, ses mains se chargèrent d'électricité et des éclairs violents foudroyèrent le sol. Ses cheveux se mirent alors à pousser tant et tant qu'ils tombèrent plus bas que ses pieds et ils prirent une couleur blanche éclatante. Elle se mit alors à redescendre lentement au sol et ouvrit les yeux. La foule recula de plusieurs pas. Elle avait le regard littéralement noir et tellement chargé de haine que Dray crut qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Avec un hurlement à glacer le sang elle se transforma en louve et s'enfuit à travers les bois. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Dray se transforma également et le suivit aussitôt. Elle courut longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle avait déjà dépassé le dôme de verre où avait reposé le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle quand elle s'arrêta enfin. Elle se transforma et s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurs. Dray arriva peu de temps après et, voyant se spectacle dramatique, son cœur se brisa. Nina ne pleurait plus, mais elle gardait comme vestige les sillons qu'avaient tracés les larmes sur son maquillage. Elle était plongée dans une réflexion si intense qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver Dray. Elle leva ses mains, doucement, et vit que ses ongles étaient devenus noirs et durs, comme des griffes. Dray retint une exclamation de surprise. Nina remarqua enfin sa présence. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il l'avait suivi et Dray remarqua que de canines pointues lui était poussée pendant sa transformation. Il lui fit apparaitre un miroir et elle put admirer ses changements physiques. Mais soudain elle fut prise d'une douleur si aigue qu'elle en lâcha le miroir. Au moment même où la glace se brisait au sol, Nina se mit à saigner abondamment. Elle tomba a genoux et quand Dray voulu s'approcher elle créa un champ de force qui l'empêcha de la rejoindre. Dans un cri déchirant, Nina senti deux ailes lui pousser sur le dos. Dray était muet de stupeur. Les ailes étaient chétives mais d'un noir si intense qu'elle semblait avoir été volée à la nuit. Le sang s'arrêta de couler aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis a couler. Nina respirait difficilement. Elle se mit debout et Dray fut content de constater que le champ de force n'était plus actif.

-**Qu'est ce que ... ?!** s'exclama Nina

Mais prise de vertiges elle perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha à Dray qui sombra aussitôt dans l'inscience.

********

Des sanglots étouffés retentissaient dans l'infirmerie de l'école de Poudlard. Une jeune fille était affalée sur une chaise a dossier droit. Elle se trouvait à égale distance des deux lits occupés qui l'entouraient. A sa droite se trouvait un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, dont le visage était couvert d'ecchymoses. A sa gauche, un jeune homme blond était couché sur le ventre. En fait, deux ailes blanches l'empêchaient de se coucher sur le dos. La jeune fille regarda ses propres ailes, noires, en laissant couler, sans retenue, ses larmes. Trois jours. Trois jours que deux des trois hommes de sa vie étaient dans un coma profond. Trois jours qu'elle ne dormait plus, qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Trois jours qu'elle les veillait, attendant le moindre signe annonciateur du réveil d'un des deux garçons. De sa main gauche elle tenait celle de celui qui avait changé sa vie. De sa main droite elle serrait celle d'un de ses meilleurs amis, le survivant. Tout était de sa faute. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient allongés là ! Mais soudain un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit savoir qu'Harry était réveillé et presque simultanément, sa main gauche fut serrée par celle de son Ange. Elle hurla le nom de l'infirmière en continuant à serrer les mains des deux jeunes hommes.

-**Ils ont bougé ! Ils ont bougé !** exulta-t-elle une fois que l'infirmière se fut rapprochée, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose bonbon parsemée de grosses tulipes vertes.

-**Excellent ! Je vais leur faire une série de tests et si tout va bien je les laisserais sortir,** répondit-elle.

Poppy s'occupa d'abord du survivant qui avait ouvert les yeux en premier. Nina resta, quant a elle, au chevet de son petit guerrier. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant :

-**Réveille toi mon petit ange, tu me manques beaucoup trop.**

Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il vit au dessus de lui une lumière éclatante. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière quand il constata qu'il s'agissait de la chevelure de sa princesse. Il lui sourit tendrement.

-**Que m'est-il arrivé dans la forêt ?** lui demanda t il.

-**Et bien quand je me suis accrochée à toi, tu as hurlé mon nom et tu t'es effondré. Tu disais : "Nina, ne m'abandonne pas, pas une deuxième fois". Puis je t'ai ramené ici et tu y es resté inconscient pendant trois jours.**

Voyant l'apparence négligée de la jeune fille, il demanda :

-**Tu m'as veillé tout ce temps ?!**

-**Vous ...** répondit-elle avec douleur.

Elle lui montra le lit d'à côté où reposait Harry, éveillé en train de refusé à grand cri une potion violette qui fumait abondamment.

-**C'est pour vous remettre sur pied Mr Potter !!** s'époumonait Poppy, essayant de la lui faire avaler de force. Nina éclata de rire, suivit de Dray puis d'Harry et de Poppy. Après la belle peur que ces deux là leur avaient fait, tous avaient besoin de se détendre. Après ce fou rire, Harry accepta de prendre sa potion et l'infirmière put enfin examiner Dray. Elle fut étonnée de constater que son corps ne portait aucune trace, aucun signe, qui montrait que deux ailes lui étaient poussées sur le dos hormis la présence de celle ci. Quand l'infirmière eu finit de s'occuper de ses deux patients, elle les laissa sortir et ils retournèrent directement aux appartements des préfets en chefs. Là-bas les attendait un jeune rouquin, son visage anxieux parsemé de taches de sons.

-**Harry ?! Malefoy ?! Vous êtes enfin réveillés !! Ah ça fait du bien de vous voir, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur !!**

Ils prirent ensuite tous place sur les fauteuils de la salle commune et discutèrent. Il fallait faire une petite mise au point. Nina et Draco leur racontèrent comment leur amitié était née, pourquoi Draco était là sous la forme de Dray Bonnefoy et surtout l'étendue des pouvoir de la guerrière. Vers 9 heures du matin, un petit déjeuner digne des rois apparut sur le table basse accompagné d'un bonnet de laine à pompon en guise de signature. Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La hache de guerre était enterrée et tout redevenait comme avant, enfin presque. Draco se rendit compte que les deux jeunes hommes, qui avaient été ses ennemis, étaient en fait très sympathiques. Ils lui avaient laissé le bénéfice du doute et l'avaient accepté naturellement au sein de leur groupe si soudé après qu'il se fut expliqué calmement. Il se sentait bien avec eux, il avait enfin des amis, des vrais. Durant la matinée Draco leur expliqua toute son histoire comme il l'avait fait avec Nina. Nina... Sa guerrière... Nina... Son ange, son ange gardien...

-**Draco tu m'écoutes ?**

-**Hein... quoi... qu'est ce que... ?!** bafouilla-t-il.

-**Tu rêvassais ?! **rit-elle.

-**Heu ben ...**

-**A plus tard les garçons, **cria-t-elle aux garçons.

Puis elle murmura : "**et pardon...**". Harry l'entendit et se retourna vers elle.

-**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Nina, tout est de notre faute...**

Avec un grand sourire les deux jeunes hommes sortirent enfin des appartements des préfets en chef. Draco et Nina se regardèrent alors.

-**On ne va tout de même pas se promener avec ces ailes devant tout le monde ?** commença Draco.

-**Non c'est sûr ! Mais comment faire ?!**

Tout coup, pensant très fort au moyen de les faire disparaître les ailes de Nina rentrèrent doucement dans son corps avec un bruit de succion.

-**Comment as tu fais ça ? **demanda-t-il.

-**Pense très fort à les faire disparaître et elles rentreront toutes seules !**

Draco fit ce qu'elle disait et ses ailes rentrèrent doucement comme celle de Nina.

-**Je crois que notre bonne vieille salle sur demande va reprendre du service !**

Ils coururent alors comme des fous vers le couloir du 7ème étage, passèrent trois fois devant le pan de mur qui les intéressait et entrèrent dans le sanctuaire de la guerrière, rebaptisé pour l'occasion le sanctuaire des anges. Ils fermèrent le loquet derrière eux et firent sortir leurs ailes. Dans un cri de joie ils s'envolèrent. Cependant leur vol fut de courte durée car, ne maitrisant pas leur trajectoire, ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet et tombèrent droit dans la piscine. Nina hilare se transforma en orque et aspergea Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule. Une fois sorti et sec, les deux adolescents refirent un essai. Nina avait créé un parcours qui flottait dans les airs et fut la première à se lancer. Elle parvint tant bien que mal au bout du parcours bien qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à éviter le gros sac de farine. Draco rit mais lorsqu'il arriva il était couvert d'huile, de plumes et de farine. Nina explosa littéralement de rire et fut jeté dans la piscine par un Draco plus que vexé. Ils s'entrainèrent ensuite avec acharnement et au bout d'une heure et demi d'entrainement ils parvinrent enfin à éviter tous les obstacles. Ils étaient tellement fiers qu'ils décidèrent d'aller voler dans le parc. Ils passèrent par une des fenêtres de la salle et s'envolèrent dans le ciel bleu. Leurs cheveux étaient fouettés par le vent et ils ressentirent une vague de bonheur à l'état pur les envahir. Des élèves intrigués en voyant les deux silhouettes dans le ciel appelèrent des professeurs. Mac Go descendit rapidement les escaliers et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant les deux silhouettes dans le ciel.

-**Le processus est en marche ! Seigneur des Ténèbres prenez garde !!**

Des éclats de rires fusaient de toutes parts et des acclamations accompagnaient chaque prouesse de nos deux anges. Après un long moment de vol ils retournèrent dans la salle sur demande où ils firent apparaitre un jacuzzi. Après s'être détendus ils rentrèrent finalement dans leurs appartements. Une bonne nuit de sommeil était nécessaire pour se remettre de cette journée riche en émotions.


	9. 9 : Prémonition ?

Le lendemain matin, Nina fit envoyer un mot à Harry pour que Ron et lui viennent au plus tôt dans les appartements des préfets. Nina avait demandé à Dobby qu'il lui amène un copieux repas directement dans ses appartements, ainsi quand ses deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent ils passèrent directement à table. Une fois leur ventres bien pleins, Nina expliqua enfin à Harry et Ron pourquoi elle les avait fait venir.

-**Harry, il faut que nous parlions de choses sérieuses,** dit-elle.

-**Et bien je t'écoute,** répondit-il perplexe.

-**C'est à propos des horcruxes.**.. commença-t-elle mais Harry la coupa en plein élan.

-**Je veux bien croire que Draco soit innocent et que lui et toi êtes amis mais comment peux-tu trahir ma confiance et celle de Dumbledore en parlant des horcruxes devant lui !!!**

-**Laisse-moi t'expliquer Harry ! Si Draco est au courant ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de celle de Voldemort ! Il en a parlé à Malefoy père, c'est comme ça que Draco a su. Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris que mon cher papa a placé un sort qui a pour but de t'éloigner des horcruxes lorsque tu te trouve à proximité. Il l'a baptisé le sort "anti-potter". **

-**Comment ça fonctionne ?** demanda Harry.

-**D'après ce que j'ai compris,** répondit Nina, **il marche comme** **un sort repousse moldu. Dès que tu t'approcheras d'un horcruxe le sort t'enverras dans une autre direction. **

-**Mais alors il s'est rendu compte que des horcruxes avaient été détruit ?** s'alarma Ron.

-**Non, il a posé ce sort depuis longtemps,** intervint Draco.

-**Mais alors comment ai-je pu m'approcher de la caverne, et comment ai-je pu détruire le journal ?** s'exclama Harry.

-**C'est simple,** reprit Draco, **le sort est jeté sur l'horcruxe lui-même, non sur le lieu. Or la caverne ne cachait pas le véritable horcruxe et le journal était gardé par mon père, c'est le seul qui n'a pas subit le sort anti-potter !**

-**Oh !** fut la seule chose que le survivant pu répondre. Profitant de ce moment de répit Nina continua sur sa lancée :

-**Aussi il faut que tu saches que nous avons détruit le diadème de Serdaigle**.

-**Tu l'as détruis,** rectifia Draco.

-**Oui bon et bien …** reprit-elle rosissant.

-**Comment ?** la coupa de nouveau Harry.

-**Heu avec un feudeymon …** répondit-elle encore plus rouge.

-**Wahou !!** firent les deux gryffondor avec un regard empli de fierté.

-**Si on fait le calcul,** énonça Draco, **la bague, le diadème, le journal sont détruits, il nous reste donc la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, Nagini et ce cher Voldemort !!**

-**Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes prêts à vous lancer là dedans avec moi ??** murmura Harry.

-**Harry, Ron et moi avons choisit notre voie à l'âge de 11 ans, et je suis sure que Dray me suivra quoi qu'il arrive,** répondit Nina avec détermination.

Les quatre adolescents se sourirent et discutèrent de tout et de rien passant de la chasse aux horcruxes à leurs études. Peu de temps après, Harry et Ron laissèrent les deux préfets seuls dans leur appartement.

Soudain :

-**Je me sens bizarre …** murmura faiblement Nina.

-**Moi aussi … !** se rendit compte Draco.

Puis pris de vertiges ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, leurs mains étroitement collées. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant un imposant manoir d'un blanc immaculé. Il ressemblait étrangement aux châteaux de sable que font les enfants sur la plage. Il était formé de quatre tours immenses à chacun des points cardinaux et d'une porte digne de Poudlard. Le parc qui l'entourait était immense, à faire jalouser le parc de Poudlard. Un petit lac s'étendait à droite du manoir, entouré de fines barrières en fer forgé. Un magnifique saule pleureur trempait négligemment ses branches dans l'eau fraîche de sorte que l'on ne distinguait qu'à peine le joli banc, peint aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, installé près du tronc. Nina et Draco étaient bouche bée. C'était un spectacle tellement féérique. Ils allaient s'approcher du lac quand un jappement joyeux retenti derrière eux. Ils virent une boule de poil totalement blanche courir vers une sorte d'enclos suivit de près par une petite blonde aux yeux gris parsemés d'or qui riait aux éclats. Dans son dos, deux petites ailes noires battaient avec force. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une femme aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant coupés au niveau des reins, un ventre bien rond se dessinant sous sont pull. Elle aussi volait à l'aide de puissantes ailes noires aux reflets bleutés. Elle attrapa au vol la petite fille qui tendit les bras vers la boule de poil qui se révéla être un mignon louveteau. Nina eu un haut le cœur. S'agrippant à Draco elle murmura :

-**Dray je … je crois que cette femme c'est … MOI !!**

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux rond et en détaillant plus attentivement la jeune femme il en déduisit qu'elle avait raison. Puis se rappelant de son ventre rond et de la petite fille qui riait avec elle en criant « maman pose moi heu !! » il ressentit un violent sentiment de jalousie envers le père. Ils entendirent alors des pas précipités dans le hall d'entrée dont la porte était restée ouverte. La boule de poil ainsi que les deux filles se ruèrent à l'intérieur. « je ne sais pas laquelle des deux est la plus immature » disait la voix masculine, couverte par deux éclats de rire. Alors aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, Nina et Draco furent aspirés vers l'arrière et se retrouvèrent allongés dans la salle commune de leur appartement. Leurs doigts s'étaient détachés. Draco se leva d'un bond et tourna résolument le dos à la brunette. Perplexe elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa délicatement sa petite main sur son épaule. Il se tourna alors très doucement et Nina vit des larmes perler au coin de ses magnifiques yeux qui étaient en ce moment même d'un incroyable bleu azur. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments le voilà au bord des larmes. Nina lui prit la main avec douceur et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-**Je …** la voix du jeune homme fut coupée par un sanglot qui montait avec une lenteur exaspérante dans sa gorge.

-**Oui ?!** l'encouragea Nina exerçant une légère pression sur son épaule.

-**Je suis jaloux,** avoua-t-il dans un murmure les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

-**Mais … de quoi ?** demanda Nina de plus en plus surprise.

-**De l'homme qui partagera ta vie, qui sera le père de tes enfants, qui te fera rire comme on l'a vu dans la vision,** expliqua-t-il de plus en plus honteux.

Nina fut touchée par le désespoir et la tristesse qui vibraient dans la voix du jeune homme. Alors doucement, tout doucement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-**Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas toi ?!**

Puis avec un sourire éclatant elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui. Comprenant le message, Draco la serra très fort contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. A bout de souffle ils s'éloignèrent sans pour autant quitter les bras de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux ils n'avaient plus de mots pour se comprendre. Un lien magnifiquement puissant s'était tissé entre eux. D'un accord tacite, ils s'assirent ensemble sur le canapé.

-**A ton avis c'était une prémonition ?** commença Draco alors que Nina posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-**Je pense oui, je l'ai ressenti. Au fond de moi c'était une évidence. Tout comme je sais que l'homme qui se tenait dans le hall est celui auquel de tiens le plus au monde. **

-**Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ?** demande Draco sincèrement surpris.

-**Toi !!** rit-elle.

Draco piqua un far monumental ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare, puis fonça sur Nina comme l'aurait fait un rapace avec sa proie et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était un moment magique pour deux adolescents qui découvraient les joies de l'amour.

Ils passèrent la soirée à rire, à s'embrasser et à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils se couchèrent tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'esprit plein de promesses d'un avenir merveilleux. Pourtant au beau milieu de la nuit, Nina fut réveillée par une onde de choc au niveau de son cœur. Affolée, elle réveilla Draco qui dormait profondément. Une fois les yeux bien ouvert il observa sa lionne : ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage par la sueur, son regard était suppliant et ses petites mains tremblantes étaient posées sur son torse. Doucement il l'embrassa pour l'apaiser et lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Elle répondit alors avec fougue tandis que le jeune homme la couchait sous lui. De fil en aiguille, ils se laissèrent transporter par le désir et passèrent leur première nuit d'amour.


	10. 10 : Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

MacGo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et le couple était de plus en plus heureux. Un jour pourtant, 10 semaines exactement après leur première nuit, Nina commençait à se sentir faible, nauséeuse. Ce matin là elle sauta du lit et partit aux toilettes pour vomir des aliments qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir mangé. Dray affolé accourut auprès d'elle. Elle était en train de se passer de l'eau sur la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui et il fut frappé par sa pâleur. Il l'habilla lui-même et l'entraîna de force à l'infirmerie. Poppy coucha Nina sur un lit et demanda à Dray d'attendre dehors : ce qu'il fit avec regret. Une fois seule, avec sa patiente, Poppy demanda à Nina de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait. A la fin de la liste, l'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un sort très simple et s'affola en voyant le résultat.

-**Miss, je dois vous dire que …**

*****

-**Draco, que faites vous là,** demanda MacGo en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

-**Et bien Nina est à l'intérieur et je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup. **

Elle lui demanda de patienter et trouva une Pomfresh navrée et une Nina les yeux exorbités et pleins de larmes.

MacGo demande à Poppy ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'elle sut ce qu'il se passait elle s'effondra sur une chaise. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi à elle ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Il fallait que ses amis l'entourent car ce n'était pas facile à accepter. Pauvre petite. MacGo fit entrer Draco et lui dit de ramener Nina dans leur appartement et d'y attendre le professeur Dumbledore et elle-même. Draco, perdu, demanda des explications, mais MacGo lui répondit :

-**Elle vous le dira quand elle sera prête.**

Draco hocha la tête et porta sa belle comme une princesse jusqu'à leur appartement. Elle pleurait doucement. Elle aurait du avoir toute sa vie devant elle mais au lieu de ça … Dray envoya un hibou à Ron, Harry, Ginny, en leur disant de rappliquer le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard paniqués. Draco leur avait juste dis de venir très vite. Ils s'assirent en face du couple, Nina lovée contre son homme (les 3 autres avaient été mis au courant rapidement de la relation entre les deux préfets).

-**Que se passe-t-il mec, pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?** s'exclama Harry.

-**Je suis enceinte,** murmura Nina si doucement que personne ne comprit ce qu'elle avait dit, excepté Dray qui arborait maintenant un sourire niais.

-**JE SUIS ENCEINTE,** répéta-t-elle plus fort cette fois.

Trois paires d'yeux la fixaient et elle se sentit très bête. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Draco souriait toujours avec quelque chose dans le regard qui la rassura.

-**Mais c'est merveilleux ma puce !** dit-il en se levant pour la faire tourner dans ses bras. **Je vais être papa ! JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !! C'est merveilleux !!**

-**Félicitation Nina !** crièrent en chœur les trois jeunes gens.

Son cœur explosait de joie. Elle était enceinte, elle allait être maman, et toute les peurs qui l'avaient assailli dans l'infirmerie concernant Draco et ses amis, ils les avaient effacés d'un sourire. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Oh que oui elle était heureuse.

« toc toc toc » Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

-**Entrez !**

Mac go apparut et, voyant le sourire de tous, fut soulagée que son élève prenait bien la nouvelle, et même plus que bien ! Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait. Cependant il fallait qu'elle adapte sa scolarité. Elle s'approcha doucement du portrait vide du vieux directeur et l'appela. Sa barbe blanche le devançant, Dumbledore pénétra dans le cadre le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Félicitation miss, je suis très heureux pour vous !** lui dit-il.

-**Merci professeur,** répondit-elle gênée.

-**Il faut que nous parlions de votre scolarité miss. D'après Mrs Pomfresh vous êtes enceinte de presque deux mois ce qui signifie que ça ne devrait plus tarder à se voir. Vous ne pourrez donc plus suivre les cours normalement. Les professeurs viendront vous donner des leçons directement dans votre appartement. Remus Lupin vous enseignera la Défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges, et Nymphadora Tonk vous enseignera la métamorphose. Le professeur Slugorhn vous enseignera la potion théorique, car la pratique vous est interdite. Vos autres matières vous pouvez aisément seule. Si vous avez des problèmes vous pourrez venir voir vos professeurs ou les appeler. Bien je crois que tout est réglé. Albus ?**

-**Vous avez fait cela magnifiquement Minerva,** lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.


	11. 11 : Les joies de la paternité !

Nina et Draco étaient sur un petit nuage. Ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans une sorte de cocon hermétique, les protégeant de l'extérieur. Draco avait été autorisé à rester avec sa belle pour prendre soin d'elle. Ils prenaient tous deux leurs cours avec Horace, Tonk, et Remus (qu'ils avaient été à appeler par leur prénoms) Les cours se passaient très bien. Nina et Dray avaient déjà fini le programme de 7ème année et avaient attaqué une formation d'auror. Ils progressaient très vite et les professeurs étaient scotchés par l'étendue des pouvoirs de Nina. Sa capacité à se transformer en tous les animaux possibles et imaginables avait fait hurler Tonk tant elle était surprise. Leurs efforts combinés en potions avaient dépassés les capacités d'Horace. Ils avaient réussi à reproduire un félix félicis au bout de trois leçons et avaient créé une variante du polynectar qui ne se préparait qu'en deux semaines, ce qui réduisait considérablement le temps d'attente. Horace avait sauté de joie à la vision de son élève (Draco) transformé en son clone parfait. De plus, les effets duraient 24 heures sauf si on ingurgitait un antidote formé à partir d'un de ses propres cheveux. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste mais Nina dû s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un cours car elle était prise de violentes contractions. En effet cela faisait presque 8 mois qu'elle était enceinte et elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de travailler. Elle fut emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie et accoucha d'une jolie petite fille avec de magnifiques cheveux et des petites ailes grises argentées avec des yeux gri parsemés d'or. Elle était magnifique. Toute petite. Nina la tenait contre son sein tandis que Draco serrait les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux, mais maintenant il fallait passer à l'action. Pendant la grossesse de Nina, ils n'avaient pu partir à la recherche des autres horcruxes. Il était temps !! Il leur restait une semaine avant de passer leurs examens, et ils la passèrent à jongler avec leurs cours et les soins d'Emma leur petite fille. Elle était très calme et ne pleurait que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment faim. Le jour des examens arriva trop vite au goût de Nina qui angoissait terriblement.

-**Allez t'inquiète pas Nina tu vas les avoir haut la main tes exam,** rit Ron !

-**Espèce d'imbécile, je sais que je vais les avoir mes examens, je suis niveau 3****ème**** année d'auror ! Je ne veux pas laisser Emma toute seule,** gémit-elle.

-**Allez ma puce, Dobby est là, il s'occupera bien d'elle !** lui dit doucement Draco.

Nina répondit par un grognement et suivit les autres après avoir embrassé sa fille. Arrivés devant la grande salle, tous inspirèrent un grand coup et pénétrèrent dans leur salle de torture.

Lundi : matin : Botaniqueaprès-midi : pratique

Mardi :matin : Potionaprès-midi : pratique

Mercredi :matin : Métamorphoseaprès-midi : pratique

Jeudi :matin : Sortilègesaprès-midi : pratique

Vendredi :matin : Astronomiesoir : pratique

Le vendredi soir, tout le monde se retrouva dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Ils étaient tous exténués mais ravis. Nina avait prit Emma sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait elle-même sur ceux de Draco. Elle savait qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait la note maximum à toutes les matières. Néanmoins elle redoutait la chasse aux horcruxes. Comment allait-elle faire avec Emma avec elle ? Mais bon il ne fallait pas y penser tout de suite. C'était l'heure de la fête. Elle alla coucher sa fille dans son couffin placé à côté de leur lit et sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte. Elle insonorisa le salon et regarda ses amis avec un grand sourire.

-**Que la fête commence !!**

Elle mit de la musique et fit apparaître du whisky pur feu, de l'hydromel et des bouteilles de bièraubeurre accompagnés de divers biscuits apéritif. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Emma vole à travers la pièce, endormie, portée vers sa maman par ses petites ailes. Tout le monde rit et Nina décréta qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Elle poussa les meubles dans un coin et fit apparaître trois lits. Harry et Ginny prirent place dans le lit de places et Ron et Luna dans les deux autres. Nina posa des paravents entre chaque lit et éteignit les lumières. Une fois dans leur chambre, la petite famille s'installa dans le grand lit. Emma, au milieu de ses parents souriait dans son sommeil, et attendrit, le couple s'endormi des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le lendemain, tout le monde prépara ses affaires. C'était leur dernier jour à l'école de sorcellerie et leur diplôme allait leur être remis.

Une fois les bagages fins prêts, Nina et Dray décidèrent d'aller dans le parc pour se promener avec Emma.

-**Ma puce s'il te plaît fait rentrer tes ailes !!**

Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes que Nina tentait de faire comprendre à Emma comment faire rentrer ses petites ailes. Draco riait comme un fou de voir sa fille rire devant la tête de sa maman.

-**Allez passe la moi !** fit Draco au bout d'un moment. **Allez ma puce, fais rentrer tes ailes !! Regarde, comme papa !**

Il fit sortir ses ailes puis se concentra et montra à Emma comment il les rentrait. La petite fille rit puis fronça son petit nez, comme son papa l'avait fait et fit enfin rentrer ses petites ailes. Elle s'applaudit et fit rire ses parents en arborant un air de fierté. Elle fut placée dans les bras de sa maman et Dray plaça un bras autour des épaules de Nina. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les trois pour la première fois. Emma allait faire son entrée dans le monde. Dans les couloirs ils croisèrent plusieurs connaissances qui vinrent rencontrer la petite merveille qui souriait à qui voulait et qui posait ses grands yeux gris tout autour d'elle. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la petite troupe qui était rassemblée sous le vieux saule pleureur au bord du lac.

-**Salut les amis !** lança le couple enjoué, tandis qu'Emma agitait vaguement la main.

-**Il faut qu'on parle à deux d'entre vous,** commença Dray.

-**Oui, Harry, Ginny, on souhaiterait que vous soyez les parrain et marraine d'Emma,** lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, craignant un refus.

Les concernés sourirent béatement puis en parfaite synchronisation hurlèrent :

-**Viens dans mes bras ma petite filleule à moi !!**

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Emma fut placée entre les deux. Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à rire et à profiter de leur temps libre et du calme avant la tempête. Cet après midi là ils décidèrent de tous se retrouver au Terrier en sortant de l'école. Enfin l'heure de la remis des diplôme sonna et toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la grande salle. Emma s'était endormie dans les bras d'Harry et celui-ci la regardait avec un immense sourire. Les grandes tables avaient disparut et des chaises avaient été placées en rangés successives par maison devant une grande estrade où se tenait MacGo et le portrait de Dumbledore. Les professeurs étaient assis au fond de l'estrade. Devant eux, une large table était remplie de diplômes classés par maison. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, la directrice s'éclaircit la voix et l'assemblée déjà peu bruyante se tut. On sentait l'excitation et l'anxiété grandir de minute en minute. Enfin le début de la fin commença. Mac Go appela les premiers élèves puis se fut le tour de Dray :

-**Dray Bonnefoy, reçu avec la note optimale à toutes les matières vous êtes second de votre promotion. Félicitation. **

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle et Emma tendit ses petits bras potelés vers son papa qui arrivait vers elle avec un grand sourire. Puis Nina fut appelée :

-**Nina Jedusor, reçu avec la note optimale à toutes les matières, vous êtes première de votre promotion. Toutes mes félicitations et celle de tout le corps professoral. **

Une véritable ovation explosa tandis que Nina récupérait son diplôme et retournait à sa place. Harry obtint des optimal partout sauf en potion où il eut un effort exceptionnel et Ron n'eut que des efforts exceptionnels.

Tous contents ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs professeurs pour leur dire au revoir. Ils étaient tous autour du tableau de Dumbledore et de Mac Go quand Ginny et Luna arrivèrent.


	12. 12 : Nous quittons l'école

-**Professeurs,** commença Ginny, **nous venons vous annoncer que nous ne retourneront pas à l'école l'année prochaine.**

-**Je vous demande pardon** **?** hurla Mac Go

-**Et bien professeur, Ginny voulait en fait vous dire que nous terminerons notre année par correspondance, nous avons un travail à faire avec nos amis, n'est-ce pas professeur Dumbledore ?**

Dumbledore souriait de toutes ses dents devant ce spectacle. Une serdaigle, un serpentard et trois gryffondor travaillant ensemble contre le mal. Il ne manquait plus qu'un poufsouffle mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

-**Bien, mes chers enfants, j'ai plusieurs cadeaux pour vous,** dit-il.

Les six compagnons se regardèrent bouche bée.

-**Minerva, je vous prie, pouvez vous me ramener dans votre bureau ?**

Mac Go perplexe renvoya le portrait d'un coup de baguette et donna le mot de passe aux jeunes devant elle. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille :

-**Dumbledore,** crièrent-ils en chœur.

La gargouille pivota et l'escalier tournant les amena doucement devant la porte massive qu'Harry avait si souvent empruntée. Le directeur les attendait docilement dans son cadre, un large sourire sur son visage.

-**Bien il faut faire vite. Vous allez bientôt partir Miss Jedusor, Mr Potter, j'ai pour vous deux présents très précieux. Il s'agit de mes souvenirs de vos parents à l'école et après vos naissances. **

Il leur montra une petite étagère dans laquelle ils trouvèrent deux grosses flasques avec leur nom marqué dessus. Ils les prirent et Nina leur jeta un sortilège anti-casse. Elle les mit précautionneusement dans son sac et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

-**Pour vous miss Weasley, j'ai trouvé dans mes affaires un très vieux grimoire de sortilèges puissants. Faites en bon usage. Ensuite pour vous Mr Weasley j'ai mon déluminateur et enfin pour vous miss Lovegood j'ai un diadème qui j'en suis sûr vous intéressera.**

Tout en parlant il montrait la place des différents objets qu'il avait offert. Puis lorsque chacun eu son cadeau en main il poursuivit :

-**J'ai aussi un cadeau collectif à vous faire, enfin plutôt trois. Je vous fait « don » de trois elfes de maisons : Winky, Dobby qui a voulu vous accompagner et Kreatture qui a voulu suivre son maître. De plus j'ai fait créer spécialement pour vous, une tente dotée des plus forts sortilèges** **de protection contre la magie noire, en ajoutant des sortilèges de dissimulation et de repousse moldu que vous connaissez j'en suis sûr miss Jedusor. Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et à bientôt j'espère !**

Nina prit la tente et sortit, suivie de ses amis. Chacun alla récupérer ses bagages et après s'être retrouvé ils embarquèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le wagon des préfets en chefs et dormirent tout au long du trajet. Puis en arrivant à King Cross ils transplanèrent comme un seul homme au Terrier. Molly accueillit Nina et Emma avec un immense sourire et elle serra chaleureusement Draco dans ses bras. Elle savait en effet par quoi ce pauvre jeune homme était passé et avait décidé de faire fi de tout ce que sa famille ou lui-même avait dit par le passé. Le repas fut convivial et tout le monde félicita une fois de plus Molly pour sa cuisine plus qu'excellente. Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une bonne nuit de repos, il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient une semaine plus tard. Nina organisa les préparatifs. Elle avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges à trois sacs à main et à un sac à dos pour pouvoir ranger leurs affaires et celle d'Emma. Ginny et Harry en prendraient un, Ron et Luna un autre et Draco et Nina prendraient le dernier plus le sac à dos. En fin de semaine, les bagages furent bouclés, la tente emballée et les elfes avaient rejoint la petite bande : tout était fin prêt. La veille de leur départ, toute la famille fut réunie au grand complet. Bille, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Pénélope (sa compagne), Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, et Harry, Nina, Draco et Luna étaient assis autour de deux grandes tables dressées dans le jardin pour que tout le monde ait de la place. Une fois de plus le repas fut excellent, chaleureux et plus bruyant qu'à l'ordinaire. La petite troupe se coucha heureuse avec un sentiment de plénitude extraordinaire à se sentir choyée de la sorte. Le lendemain, habillés de pied en cape, ils transplanèrent dans un champ après avoir embrassé toute la famille Weasley.


	13. 13 : c'est parti

Ils montèrent rapidement la tente et se réfugièrent tout aussi vite à l'intérieur. Nina avait renforcé les sortilèges présents sur la tente par les même (repousse moldu, anti intrusion, incartable) mais jeté un peu plus largement autour de la tente. Il fallait maintenant mettre Ginny et Luna au courant de leur quête. Nina et Harry leur expliquèrent tout du début à la fi, interrompu de temps en temps par Draco qui rajoutait un petit commentaire pour les aider à tout comprendre.

-**Si je comprends bien, il nous reste à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard et Nagini,** récapitula Ginny.

-**Et pour finir mon cher papa,** ajouta Nina. **D'ailleurs j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Le sort anti-potter agira sur Harry comme le sort repousse moldu, donc Harry tu nous serviras de capteur,** expliqua Nina tandis qu'elle nourrissait Emma. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine vexée du survivant, qui félicita néanmoins Nina pour sa découverte. Ils commencèrent alors à établir un plan d'action. Winky avait été chargée de la surveillance d'Emma quand Nina et Draco étaient occupés ou absents. Dobby et Kreatture quant à eux étaient chargés d'aider les autres dans leurs recherches.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils réfléchissaient à un endroit où Voldemort pourrait avoir caché la coupe quand Nina explosa :

-**Ce que je peux être stupide !!**

Toute la petite troupe se tourna vers elle, le visage perplexe.

-**Il a dû cacher la coupe en Albanie !! Quel endroit idéal puisqu'il s'y est caché lui-même pendant des années sans qu'on ne le retrouve !! On doit aller là bas !!**

Ils transplanèrent juste à côté de la forêt. Ils marchèrent un petit moment pour pouvoir installer la tente sous le couvert des arbres et une fois la tente sur pied ils s'installèrent dans le bureau. Dumbledore était un vrai génie. La tente comportait trois grande chambre (dont une avec une pièce adjacente comportant un ravissant lit de bébé), trois salles de bains conséquentes, un immense salon qui comportait une bibliothèque remarquablement fournie, et enfin un grand bureau qui comportait d'innombrable étagères et tiroirs pour qu'ils puissent entreposer tous leurs documents. Dans le salon, Dumbledore avait monté magiquement une immense cheminée qui réchauffait toutes les pièces à elle seule. Dans la salle de bain de Nina et Draco il y avait même une minuscule baignoire qui convenait parfaitement pour la toilette d'Emma, en effet chaque salle de bain était pourvue d'une immense baignoire semblable à une piscine et il était impensable de laver Emma dans une piscine où Nina n'avait même pas pied. Ils étaient vraiment très bien logés et rechignaient à l'idée de sortir du confort quasi luxueux de l'habitation. En réalité c'était comme si un petit morceau de Poudlard était venu avec eux, leur donnant le courage de continuer. Dans le salon, derrière une tapisserie ils avaient aussi découvert un magnifique tableau grandeur nature de Dumbledore. Ils pouvaient ainsi lui poser des questions quand ils le voulaient. Le début du mois d'Août était déjà bien entamé et il ne leur restait qu'un petit morceau de forêt à explorer, mais malheureusement il se trouvait en plein cœur de la végétation et c'était l'endroit le plus sombre et le plus lugubre. Dobby les avaient accompagnés alors que Kreatture et Winky étaient restés prés d'Emma, dans la tente. A chaque pas, la luminosité baissait et bientôt même la lumière de leur baguette n'était plus suffisante. Ron qui avait emmagasiné plein de lumière dans le déluminateur l'actionna et pleins de petits soleils tournèrent autour d'eux, dispensant une douce lumière dorée. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres d'un arbre immense et creux qui marquait probablement le cœur de la forêt. Son tronc devait faire plus d'un mètre de diamètre et au cœur de l'arbre filtrait une douce lumière. Soudain Harry leur dis :

-**Mince alors j'ai oublié d'aller aux toilettes.**

Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'exception de Nina qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

-**Approche-toi du tronc s'il te plaît.**

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et répéta :

-**Je dois aller aux toilettes tout de suite.**

Il s'éloigna un peu plus du tronc secouant toujours vigoureusement la tête. Plus personne ne riait. Nina repris alors calmement :

-**Draco tiens bien Harry, et vous autres éloignez-vous.**

Tous obéirent sans réfléchir tandis que Nina s'approchait précautionneusement du tronc d'arbre qui brillait de plus en plus. Elle parla alors un étrange langage que personne ne connaissait :

-**U tu lié, a lenti !**

Ils sentirent une sorte de frémissement s'échapper des arbres eux même tandis que les feuillages autour d'eux s'agitaient violemment. Le sol se mit à trembler et les yeux de Nina devinrent noirs comme l'ébène. Avec une sorte de douce explosion la coupe sortit lentement du tronc. Nina ne perdit pas une seconde et avec une concentration extrême elle lança un feudeymon sur la coupe en l'encerclant ensuite de la bulle protectrice. Au bout d'une minute ou deux ils entendirent une sorte de plainte lointaine déchirante. Nina étouffa lors le feu et ramassa la coupe fumante. Elle se tourna alors vers ses amis avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Harry avait cessé de se débattre et se jeta sur Nina pour l'étreindre avec gratitude tandis que les autres félicitaient Nina avec des tapes dans le dos.

-**Tu es extraordinaire Nina !! Sans toi on n'aurait pas su que la coupe était là !! Bravo !!** entendit-elle autour d'elle.

-**Oui et bien si on retournait à la tente hein ?** répondit-elle.

Toute la troupe rit et se mirent en route en bavardant tranquillement, heureux d'avoir détruit un horcruxe de plus. Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un courir vers eux de façon précipité. Comme un seul homme ils sortirent leur baguette et virent Kreatture courir vers eux. Il avait un énorme hématome sur le front et du sang dégoulinait de son nez en forme de groin.

-**Maîtresse c'est Emma VITE !!**

Nina se transforma en louve suivit de près par Draco et ils coururent aussi vite que leurs pattes le leur permettaient. Une angoisse monstrueuse, sournoise, grandissait dans leur poitrine douloureuse. Arrivés devant la tente ils la trouvèrent complètement vide. La seule chose qui montrait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose était la grosse tâche couleur vermeil sur le devant de la tente. Nina s'effondra alors en pleurs à côté de la marre de sang.


	14. 14 : Comment as tu osé ?

-**Ce n'est pas le sang d'Emma maîtresse, la consola alors Kreatture. Kreatture à réussi à tuer un homme habillé de noir avec un masque étrange mais son compagnon l'a emporté en même temps qu'Emma et Winky. Kreatture a mal fait son travail, méchant,** hurla-t-il en se cognant la tête au sol.

Nina alarmée le prit dans ses bras et lui dit tout en continuant à pleurer qu'il a fait ce qu'il a pu et qu'elle est fière qu'il ait réussi à en tuer un.

-**Je tuerais l'autre Kreatture, tu verras, je te promets que je tuerais l'autre !**

Elle senti alors une rage telle monter en elle qu'une vague de magie explosa autour d'elle en ondes de choc plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Ses amis chancelèrent sous la force de cette rage. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! C'était inhumain ! Mais justement, lui, il était inhumain.

-**Il faut partir à sa recherche !!** hurla Harry.

-**Non !**

Ce mot claqua comme un fouet et tout le monde fut surprit quand Nina poursuivit :

-**Il faut d'abord retrouver les horcruxes. Je sais qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, j'en suis convaincue !!**

Elle paraissait calme mes ses yeux noirs et les éclairs qui s'échappaient de son corps démontraient clairement le contraire. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la tente. Nina soigna Kreatture avec tendresse et reconnaissance. Même si elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger sa fille elle savait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. La preuve étant qu'il avait tué un homme pour essayer de protéger Emma. Une heure après leur retour, ils décidèrent qu'ils partiraient le lendemain vers une autre destination. Autour du repas du soir, ils se mirent à spéculer sur l'emplacement du médaillon de Serpentard. Harry détaillait l'objet aux autres tel qu'il l'avait vu dans le souvenir de leur regretté directeur.

-**Il est de la taille d'un gros œuf de poule, légèrement ovale, avec un gros serpent ouvragé et deux battants. Il est serti d'émeraudes et** …

Un cri de surprise les fit tous se retourner. Kreatture les regardait, les yeux comme des soucoupes et avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-**Qu'y a-t-il Kreatture,** le pressa Harry.

-**Je … je …** bégaya-t-il.

-**Je t'ordonne de t'expliquer tout de suite Kreatture !** tonna Harry sous le regard désapprobateur de Nina.

Les yeux remplis de larme il se mit alors à parler :

-**Mon maître, le courageux Regulus, a volé ce médaillon au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de mourir. **

Il fondit alors en larme et Nina le serra contre elle, comme une mère avec son enfant. Au bout d'un certain temps il se calma enfin et Harry put poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-**Où ?! Où est-il ?!**

-**Dans la noble maison de ma maîtresse,** répondit-il avec un sanglot.

Tout fou, le groupe explosa de joie et de détermination. Seule Nina restait calme. Une heure plus tard, pendant que tout le monde dormait, une ombre se leva lentement du lit où elle reposait dans les bras de son amant. Elle se glissa hors de la tente vêtue d'une cape plus noire que la nuit elle-même puis dans un mouvement souple et gracieux elle fit sortir deux ailes puissantes de son dos et s'envola sans bruit. Elle se jeta un sortilège de désillusion et se sentit enfin libre. Elle arriva rapidement sur la petite place défraîchie aux herbes jaunies par le soleil. Elle fit rentrer ses ailes et s'avança doucement vers le numéro 12 de la rue. D'un petit coup de baguette elle déverrouilla la lourde porte et pénétra dans l'antique maison humide et sombre. La maison était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissé en partant après la mort du vieux directeur. En effet, étant le gardien du secret, la protection était devenue extrêmement faible et l'Ordre avait dû déménager au plus vite. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui agissait comme un assurdiato sur les pas de Nina. Elle commença par chercher au rez de chaussé. Elle fouilla partout, sans résultat. Elle fit de même avec le 1er étage et les suivants, toujours sans résultat. Même la chambre de Regulus ne cachait pas le précieux médaillon. Elle commençait é désespérer quand elle se souvient qu'elle avait oublié un étage : le sous sol.

Elle descendit à toute allure les marches raides qui menaient à la cuisine lugubre du 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle fouilla frénétiquement charque placard, chaque tiroir, chaque recoins de la pièce mais au bout d'une heure elle dû se résoudre à accepter la réalité : le médaillon n'tait pas dans cette maison. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et la tête plongée dans ses bras elle pleura de désespoir. Son bébé, sa petite Emma, était retenue par Voldemort et malgré tous ses beaux discours, la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Une fois ses larmes taries, elle releva la tête et balada son regard sur la pièce qui après son passage, ressemblait à peu de chose près à Tchernobyl.

-**Qu'est ce que … !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle venait d'apercevoir une minuscule porte dans un coin de la cuisine. Elle se rappela alors Kreatture, cachant ses trésors dans sa « chambre ». Elle se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Les vieilles couvertures où le petit elfe dormait habituellement étaient froides et poussiéreuses, mais aucun objet ne brillait parmi les couvertures sales. Dans un accès de rage elle hurla :

-**Mais où es-tu maudit médaillon de Serpentard !!**

Il se produisit alors un phénomène des plus étranges. Une toute petite cavité s'ouvrit dans le mur et délivra le petit médaillon étincelant. Nina le prit dans ses petites mains tremblantes. Elle avait les yeux exorbités. Elle reproduisit alors son rituel et l'horcruxe fut détruit. Elle sauta de joie et dit avec sarcasme :

-**Attention papounet, J'ARRIVE !!**

Elle sorti de la maison après s'être de nouveau jeté un sortilège de désillusion elle s'envola dans l'aube froide. Arrivée au campement elle entendit beaucoup d'agitation dans la tente.

-**Mais où est-elle !!** entendit-elle hurler.

Draco passa alors sa tête hors de la tente et hurla :

-**Mais où étais-tu passée Nina ?!**

Pour toute réponse elle balança devant lui le médaillon détruit. Il la serra lors dans ses bras, fou de joie :

-**Elle l'a détruit !** hurlait-il. **Elle l'a détruit, c'est ma femme, c'est la meilleure !! **

Nina riait et les autres regardaient ce spectacle avec émotion. Draco avait été fou d'inquiétude lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était seul dans son lit. Après avoir fouillé la tente il avait réveillé les autres et tous ensemble s'étaient mis à la recherche de la fugueuse.

-**En route !** dit soudainement Nina. **Je veux en finir maintenant. Ce qui veulent rester ici ne vous en faite pas je comprendrais mais si vous voulez venir alors sachez que ça va être très dur. C'est le repère de Voldemort, ça sera truffé de mangemorts.**


	15. 15 : C'est finit

Tout le petit groupe l'écoutait attentivement avec un regard déterminé mêlé d'admiration pour ce petit bout de femme qui allait affronter son père pour sauver sa fille et le monde de la sorcellerie.

-**Tu ne seras pas seule,** lui dit Harry en venant se poser à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules. **C'est notre travail à tous les deux.**

Peu à peu Ron, Luna et Ginny s'approchèrent des deux jeunes gens. Seul Draco resta où il était.

-**Tu ne viens pas ?** demanda Ginny réellement surprise.

-**Tu es folle ? Manquer ça, jamais !! Je pensais qu'il était évident que j'étais des vôtres !!**

Puis il s'avança vers le petit groupe et serra sa femme dans ses bras. Ils se forcèrent à manger quelque chose avant de partir vers le manoir Malefoy, quartier général de ce cher Voldemort. Une fois sur place, Nina prit la parole.

-**Je peux me transformer en chat et aller à l'intérieur sans danger pour aller tuer Nagini. Lorsque je vous enverrais des étincelles rouges c'est que la bataille commence !! Si je ne suis pas rentrée avant ce soir c'est que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans moi.**

Elle avait un regard dur et déterminé et personne ne songea à la contredire. Elle serra tour à tour ses amis dans ses bras et embrassa longuement Draco.

-**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ne l'oubli jamais !!** murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps dé répondre elle se transforma en chat. Elle se faufila rapidement à travers les buissons, son pelage noir se détachant nettement sur l'herbe brulée. Elle fit le tour du manoir et trouva enfin une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle elle se faufila. Elle se trouva dans une pièce des plus étranges. Les murs étaient entièrement tapissés par des articles de journaux agrandis magiquement. Tous parlaient de Voldemort, directement ou indirectement. Une photo de lui étant jeune trônait sur la table de chevet. Nina se demandait à qui appartenait cette chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Bellatrix apparut alors, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle baissa les yeux sur le chat qui lui faisait face et le regarda avec curiosité.

-**Mimine ?!** dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'un autre chat noir sortit de l'ombre. Elle renifla Nina avant de se frotter contre elle.

-**Ah, tu t'aies trouvée un nouveau copain ?** dit-elle doucement en se baissant pour caresser son chat.

Nina était stupéfaite. Bellatrix était douce et apparemment aimante avec ce chat. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait un cœur ? Elle se mit alors à caresser Nina tout en murmurant inconsciemment des paroles qui allaient changer leur vie à toutes les deux.

-**J'ai quitté** **mon mari pour toi Tom, je suis devenue ce que Voldemort attendait de moi, tout ça pour rester proche de toi. J'ai même tué mon cousin pour toi … pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?**

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et Nina ne sachant que faire se retransforma et la serra dans ses bras. Belle fut si surprise qu'elle se laissa faire pendant un moment puis elle s'écarta brusquement.

-**Qui es-tu ?** demanda-t-elle.

-**Hermione Granger,** dépondit Nina, **mais mon vrai nom est Nina Jedusor.**

Bella ouvrit les yeux en grand et sa bouche forma un « oh » parait.

-**Je veux t'aider,** reprit Nina, **tu aimes mon père pour ce qu'il est réellement, pas pour ce simulacre d'être qu'Hadès a fait de lui. Car oui mon père est soumis à une malédiction très puissante depuis qu'il est tout petit et c'est pour l'en libérer que je suis ici. Je dois tuer Nagini et Voldemort. Je dois aussi récupérer ma fille,** termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

-**Emma est ta fille ?** demanda Bella totalement surprise. **Elle est adorable et elle va très bien. C'est Winky qui s'en occupe. Tom ne lui veut pas de mal et je ne crois pas que Voldemort lui en veuille aussi. Je vais t'aider, suis moi !**

Nina se transforma en chat et suivit belle dans le couloir. Elle gambadait gaiement, miaulant de temps en temps sous le sourire discret de Bella. Elles longèrent beaucoup de couloirs, passèrent beaucoup de portes pour enfin arriver devant une porte majestueusement ornée d'un serpent entourant un « N ».

-**Tu as de la chance, c'est à moi de nourrir Nagini,** murmura Bella.

Elle referma doucement la porte et la verrouilla. Nina se métamorphosa et prit la dague que Bella lui tendait. D'un coup net elle trancha la tête du serpent qui n'eut rien le temps de voir. Nina nettoya la dague et la rendit à Bella.

-**Je vais aller prévenir Voldemort que Nagini a été tué, ça te laisse le temps de prévenir tes amis,** lui dit Bella rapidement avec un clin d'œil.

Nina sortit derrière elle et courut aussi vite que ses pettes le lui permettaient. Elle arriva près de ses amis et leur expliqua tout. Pendant ce temps là, Bella courrait vers la salle du trône. Elle était essoufflée et s'était fixé un masque de tristesse et d'effroi. Elle s'effondra aux pieds de son maître et hurla.

-**Maître c'est horrible, Nagini a été tué !! Je l'ai découvert alors que j'allais le nourrir. Maître c'est affreux !!!**

Voldemort hurla aussi fort qu'il le put et ce fut pour nos adolescents le signal que la bataille commençait. Draco et Nina déployèrent leurs ailes et partirent les premiers tandis que les autres qui avaient appelé l'Ordre, attendaient les renforts. Nina défonça la fenêtre de la salle du trône et jeta des boules d'énergie sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle vit Bella courir vers la porte puis la regarder en formant silencieusement le mot « Emma » sur ses lèvres. Nina compris et se rua en sens inverse. Elle tuait avec acharnement, enchaînait les coups et les sorts sans baguettes. Draco venait de tuer son père et d'achever Rodolphus quand l'Ordre du Phénix arriva dans la salle. Les mangemorts arrivaient de tout part et l'Ordre fut bientôt en position de faiblesse. Nina folle de rage entra alors en transe. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et elle invoqua un vent puissant qui envoya tous les mangemorts contre les murs. Voldemort hurla ; Nina rit. Elle descendit lentement au sol, se plaçant à côté d'Harry qui lui tendait la main. Il avait une grosse entaille sur la jambe et du sang coagulé à l'arcade. Nina avait une grosse coupure sur la joue. Ils se placèrent face à Voldemort et sortirent leur baguette. Nina, elle, la jeta à un auror non loin d'elle. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit froidement.

-**Tu veux me tuer ma fille ?** siffla-t-il.

-**Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Mon père s'appelle Tom Jedusor et il n'aurait jamais enlevé ma fille !**

Elle commença alors à parler dans un langage étrange, mélange de latin et d'elfique, déchainant les éléments. Un vent violent se leva, la terre trembla, la pluie tomba et un feu ardent brûla tout autour de Voldemort. Celui-ci commençait à paniquer puis Nina hurla : « **MAINTENANT !** » et tous les éléments fondirent sur lui. Il y eut alors un cri perçant et une épaisse fumée sorti du centre des éléments et disparut. Puis se fut le calme plat.


	16. 16 : Enfin libre !

Au centre du cratère qu'avait créé l'explosion, un homme « tait étendu. Nina sauta alors dans la fausse et retourna le corps avec précaution.

Son père avait vieillit, mais il conservait une très grande beauté. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'envola hors du trou. Elle déposa soigneusement Tom Jedusor à terre et dit :

-**Enervatum !**

L'homme battit des paupières puis ouvrit enfin les yeux en grand. Il observa longuement Nina puis sourit.

-**Nina …** murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. **Ma fille … merci !**

Soudain il sursauta et se leva en hurlant « **Emma !** »

-**Elle est là ! lui** dit Bella qui venait de s'approcher d'eux. Elle la donna à Nina et sauta au cou de Tom qui la serra dans ses bras. Tout le monde était ému. Les mangemorts furent ensuite emprisonnés et tout le monde se rendit à Poudlard où une grande fête aurait lieu pour célébrer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La petite troupe était aux anges. Tom et Bella s'étaient enfin trouvés et Mimine suivait Nina de partout en ronronnant avec force ce qui ravi ben entendu Pattenrond.

La fête qui eu lieu à Poudlard fut mémorable. Tom Jedusor expliqua à tout le monde ce qui lui était arrivé et fit des excuses publiques à toutes les familles qu'il avait détruites à cause du sort d'Hadès. Il fut plutôt bien accepté par la population sorcière. En fait le fait de le voir entouré d'une fille, d'un gendre, d'une petite fille et d'une compagne le rendait nettement plus humain. De plus il n'avait plus l'air d'un serpent et ses yeux avait repris leur couleur, ce qui engageait plus les gens à ne plus le craindre. L'évènement le plus incroyable de la soirée fut lorsqu'une petite fille d'environ neuf ans s'approcha de Tom en lui disant :

**-Voldemort à tué mes parents, et maintenant je suis toute seule ! Tu peux m'aider monsieur ?**

Tom ébranlé par la détresse qui émanait de la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui, s'agenouilla et dit :

-**Tout est de ma faute petit ange, je suis terriblement désolé !**

La petite fille ravala ses larmes et planta son regard dans le sien :

-**Voldemort il avait une sale tête de serpent, il avait les yeux rouges et il sentait mauvais dans la bouche alors crois moi monsieur t'es pas Voldy et c'est pas ta faute !**

Tom rit de bon cœur et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

-**Comment t'appelles-tu ?** lui demanda-t-il.

-**Manon …** répondit-elle.

-**Et bien Manon,** reprit-il en haussant le ton, **voudrais-tu que Bella et moi t'adoptions ?**

La petite se mit alors à pleurer et sauta dans les bras de Tom en murmurant « **oui** ».

Toute l'assemblée était émue aux larmes. Et il fut unanime que Tom Jedusor n'était pas Lord Voldemort.

Une peu plus tard dans la soirée, Nina se détacha de ses amis pour aller coucher Emma qui tombait de fatigue. Arrivée devant ses anciens appartements de préfète en chef elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre qui avait gardé la même forme que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Elle coucha Emma et appela Winky pour qu'elle la surveille. Une fois son bébé endormi, Nina sorti à pas de loup de la chambre en fermant la porte avec précaution. A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'un bandeau noir lui était posé devant les yeux. D'abord paniquée, elle sentit deux mains chaudes et douces entourer sa taille. En humant le parfum qui émanait de l'homme elle reconnu :

-**Draco ! Que fais-tu ?**

-**Surprise princesse !** répondit-il de façon énigmatique.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à travers une multitude de couloirs. Arrivés à destination, Draco posa Nina à terre et lui enleva enfin le bandeau. Elle vit alors devant elle une masse de gens alignée, le visage souriant, une rose blanche à la main. Tour à tour il s'approchèrent d'elle en la remerciant chaudement et en la complimentant sur son sang froid et sa maîtrise face à Voldemort qui avait possédé son père. Puis le dernier qui s'avança fut Tom. Il la regarda avec admiration.

-**Tu as tellement grandi ma petite puce ! Tu es si belle, si forte et tu ressemble tant à ta mère ! Merci ma Nina, merci !!**

Puis il la serra dans ses bras. Le silence se fut et les lumières se tamisèrent. Son père la lâcha et se fondit dans la foule regroupée en cercle autour de Nina. Soudain le cercle se fendit et Draco s'avança vers elle de sa démarche féline :

-**Nina, ma douce. Voilà bientôt un an que je t'ai revu, voilà bientôt un an que je suis sous ton charme, voilà bientôt un an que tu m'as transformé. Je t'aime princesse, c'est pourquoi ce soir, en ce jour si important et devant cette foule, je voudrais te demander** (il posa un genou à terre) : _**veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

Nina fondit en larme et lui sauta au cou en criant : « _**oui, oui, oui, oui, oui !!**_ »

La foule applaudit, attendrie, tandis que Draco s'était relevé en faisant tourner Nina dans ses bras.


	17. 17 : un an plus tard

Un an plus tard, Nina, enceinte, devenait hystérique.

-**Je ne veux pas me marier comme ça !! Je ressemble à une baleine !!** hurlait-elle.

-**Ne dis pas de bêtises ma puce, tu es magnifique,** lui répondit Draco pour la énième fois.

Nina se retourna et croisa les bras en signe de bouderie.

-**Je veux des fraises …** murmura-t-elle.

-**Quoi ?!** s'exclama Draco.

-**Je veux des fraises,** répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Draco explosa alors de rire. Il fit apparaître des fraises et regarda sa femme se jeter goulument dessus. Il continua à rire de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle bourrée d'hormones ne lui jette un coussin bien placé dans la tête.

-**Hey !** protesta-t-il.

-**Maman, bizzzzzouuuuu !!**

Nina se retourna et trouva sa fille en train de voleter vers elle.

-**Ma puce, maman t'as dis que tu ne devais pas voler sans elle ou papa avec toi !!** la gronda gentiment Draco.

-**Me suis fait bobo pied !** pleurnicha-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Nina soigna la petite plaie que sa fille s'était fait sous le pied. Elle la reposa ensuite à terre et avec un air décidé dit à Draco :

-**On se mariera quand j'aurais accouché et pas avant !**

Puis prenant Emma par la main elle sortit du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Draco, les bras ballants, sortit à son tour pour aller prendre le diner.

-**Poussez madame, poussez !**

Nina se trouvait sur la table d'accouchement, les pieds vissés sur les étriers qui tremblaient tant elle peinait. Elle était à bout de souffle et épuisée. Draco lui tenait la main et lui caressait les cheveux. Soudain Nina relâcha la pression et des pleurs de nourrisson emplirent toute la pièce. Nina pleurait. Douze heures d'efforts pour donner naissance à cette merveille !

-**Je vous présente votre petite fille,** lui dit le médicomage en déposant le minuscule bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Un petit doigt potelé vint tout de suite s'accrocher dans les longs cheveux de sa mère.

Draco sortit et se dirigea vers la petite troupe qui se tenait anxieuse dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait Tom, Bella, Manon, Luna, Ron, Harry et Ginny qui avait un ventre bien arrondit par ses six mois de grossesse.

-**Alors ?!** hurla-t-elle.

-**Tout s'est bien passé,** répondit Draco, **Maya a poussé un plus beau cri qu'Emma !**

Tout le monde rit. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Nina et de Maya. Elle était en train de lui donner son premier biberon et Emma regardait sa petite sœur avec émerveillement. Heureusement qu'elles avaient une chambre individuelle, car une fois tout le monde dans la chambre il restait très peu de place. Bella fut autorisée à prendre Maya dans ses bras, puis se fut le tour de Luna (la marraine) et enfin de Ginny. Celle-ci refusa de la rendre, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Elle la tendit enfin à Draco et après de longues embrassades la petite troupe prit congé de la petite famille.


	18. 18 : 6mois plus tard des un an plus tard

Six mois plus tard, Nina et Draco se disputait.

-**Dehors !!** criait Nina.

-**Non !** répondait Draco.

Cela durait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

-**Draco Lucius Malefoy, si vous ne sortait pas tout de suite je vous sortirez moi-même à coup de pied dans le derrière !**

Résigné, Draco prit la valise qui était posé sur le sol et claqua la porte. Nina souffla et sourit.

-**Enfin !!** rit-elle.

Une jolie rousse avec un bébé dans les bras et une blonde au ventre arrondit pénétrèrent dans le hall.

-**Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ?** lui demanda Ginny.

-**Non, ça lui mettras du plomb dans la tête,** répondit Nina.

-**Tu aurais pu le virer un peu plus gentiment …** ajouta Luna.

-**Mais les filles c'est la tradition !! Les futurs maris ne doivent pas passer la semaine avant leur mariage ensemble !! Et puis il voulait tout le temps voir ma robe …** gémit-elle.

-**Allez c'est pas grave ! Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.**

Le regard que Ginny avait en ce moment même faisait très peur à Nina.

-**On va organiser ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Alors au programme : streap-teaser, chocolat, chips, alcool et musique !!**

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent au travail. Elles appelèrent les gogos dancers, le traiteur et un magic DJ. Puis elles téléphonèrent à Lavande, Parvati, Padma et Pansy. Deux jours avant le mariage, tout était prêt. Nina portait une mini jupe avec un corsage et des bas résilles accompagnés de talons aiguille de 15 centimètres, le tout en rouge et noir. Les autres étaient vêtues exactement de la même manière mais de couleur différente : Ginny uniquement en noir, Lavande en rose, Parvati en bleu, Padma en jaune pale et Pansy en Vert pastel. Luna elle avait opté pour un pantalon de grossesse et un T-shirt confortable. Le DJ était en place, il ne manquait plus que les beaux garçons. La sonnette retentit et une demi-douzaine de beaux mâles en chaleur déboula dans le salon. La fête dura longtemps et fut très réussi. Vers les sept heures du matin, les jumelles, Lavande et Pansy s'éclipsèrent avec quatre des six gogos dancers dans les chambres qui avaient été mises à leur disposition tandis que les deux derniers étaient renvoyés. Aux alentour de midi, Nina émergea doucement de son court sommeil comateux. Un mal de tête atroce la fit se recoucher immédiatement.

-**Maman !!** hurla-t-elle.

Luna accourut alors dans sa chambre, une potion fumante dans la main.

-**Pour la gueule de bois Nina,** lui dit-elle.

La concernée avala le contenu non sans une grimace mais aussitôt son mal de tête s'envola. Etant donné que Luna était enceinte, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de boire (interdiction du médecin et de Ron) et elle jouait donc le rôle de la maman.

-**Maman !!** Hurla Ginny à son tour.

-**Descend manger un morceau Nina,** lui dit Luna en sortant rapidement de la chambre chargé d'un plateau de potion anti-gueule de bois.

-**Maman !**

-**Maman !**

-**Mannnnnnn !**

-**Mamannnnnnnnnnnn !**

Parvati, Padma, Lavande et Pansy étaient aussi réveillées et pendant qu'elle descendait les marches, Nina éclata de rire en entendant une grosse voix d'homme gémir « **maman !!** ». Elle fut rejoint dans son fou rire par ses amies.

Dans la cuisine, Luna avait fait des merveilles. La table était pleine à craquer d'un mélange sucré/salé. Nina se goinfra puis alla s'occuper de ses filles. Ceci fait elle fila sous la douche et se prépara. Le lendemain elle serait mariée à l'homme de sa vie. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et admira sa robe de mariée. Splendide était le seul mot qui venait lorsqu'on regardait cette merveille. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et hurla :

-**REUNION DE CRISE !! TOUTES DANS LE SALON !!**

Cinq minutes plus tard les six filles se retrouvèrent au garde-à-vous devant la mariée hilare.

-**Bien, on va réfléchir à la coiffure et au maquillage que je porterais demain. Puis on ira se faire une manucure, un soin du corps, un soin du visage, une épilation complète et enfin un massage. C'est parti ?!**

-**Yes !** crièrent les six hystériques à l'unisson.

Elles commencèrent par déterminer sur un magazine la coiffure qui irait le mieux à Nina et notèrent le sort qui convenait. Puis changeant de magazine elles trouvèrent le maquillage parfait pour la jeune mariée. Ensuite, après s'être assurées que Winky avait les choses en mains avec les trois petites filles, elles se dirigèrent vers leur après midi détente.

Le soir, elles revinrent exténués mais :

-**Relax …**

-**J'aurais pas mieux** **dis Nina,** souffla Ginny.

Après un bon repas, elles partirent toutes se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Nina fut réveillée par Emma qui avait volé jusqu'au lit de sa mère en portant Maya dans ses bras. Nina serra ses deux petites puces dans ses bras. Elle donna le biberon à Maya. Puis descendit avec un petit ange repu dans les bras et Emma qui volait à côté d'elle pour déjeuner. Emma mangea avec appétit, tout comme Nina. Ensuite elles remontèrent toutes les trois et engagèrent un combat de titan.

-**Allez Emma tourne toi !!**

-**Non maman !! Moi ze veux garder mes zailes !!**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Nina jeta un sort informulé de sa propre composition pour que les ailes d'Emme et de Maya rentrent et ne puissent ressortir qu'au moment où Nina lèverait le sort. Ceci fait elle leur fit la toilette, les habilla avec des robes tout à fait craquante et les coiffa avec des anglaises pour Emma et un bandeau pour Maya. Elle jeta ensuite un autre sort de sa composition pour que ses petites puces ne puissent pas se salir ni se décoiffer. Nina les mit dans leur parc puis alla se préparer. Elle se doucha longuement, puis enfila délicatement sa robe de mariée. D'un sort elle la referma, puis elle s'attaqua à la coiffure. Elle s'imprégna bien du sort puis se concentra et le lança. Elle regarda le résultat : parfait ! Vint ensuite le maquillage. Une fois terminé elle jeta un sort à sa coiffure pour qu'elle tienne toute la journée, un à son maquillage pour qu'il ne coule pas et enfin un sur sa robe pour qu'elle reste parfaitement blanche. Elle descendit enfin les marches, Maya dans les bras, Emma trottinant derrière elle. Ginny et Luna, ses demoiselles d'honneurs, ouvrirent leur bouche de stupéfaction et les quatre autres ne purent que dire « wahou ! ». En rougissant violemment, Nina les rejoignit au bas des marches pour pénétrer ensuite dans la limousine blanche. Le stress commençait doucement à monter. Ses mains moites tremblaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était parcourue par de petits frissons.

Arrivées devant la salle, Parvati, Padma, Lavande et Pansy prirent en charge les trois petites filles tandis que Ginny et Luna s'occupaient de la mariée. Tom attendait devant les portes closes. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Ginny et Luna les laissèrent seul, allant attendre la jeune femme à côté de l'autel.

-**Tu es magnifique !** murmura son père.

-**Merci …** répondit Nina les larmes aux yeux.

-**Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère,** lui dit-il en caressant doucement la joue de sa file. Il était tellement fier de ce qu'elle était devenue, tellement fier de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

-**Il est temps d'y aller,** reprit-il.

Puis lui offrant son bras il pénétra à pas lents dans l'église. Le tapis rouge étouffait le bruit des talons de Nina.

Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son futur époux. Il portait un élégant costume moldu noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux retombaient avec élégance sur ses orbites glacées aujourd'hui allumés d'un feu que Nina n'avait jamais vu. Draco quant à lui admirait la beauté de sa femme. La magnificence de sa robe le subjuguait. Elle était formée d'un corset sans bretelle attaché dans son dos par une multitude de fils et était ensuite évasée, aussi fluide que de l'eau ou du gaz. Le tissu se mouvait avec grâce, comme ses légères boucles brunes qui s'échappaient du chignon serré qui trônait au sommet de sa tête. Ses yeux, soulignés de noir, ressortaient grâce au far à paupière blanc et au trait d'eye liner qui allongeait son regard. Puis il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres pulpeuses mises en valeur par un gloss rose pale extrêmement brillant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mi-chemin, Nina observa ses petites puces, dans leurs petites robes or et argent. Elles étaient ravissantes. Arrivée devant l'autel, Nina ne tremblait plus et n'avait plus les mains moites. En revanche son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se plaça face à Draco qui la fixait, le regard plein d'amour.

Le prêtre entama alors son sempiternel discours, jusqu'au moment où ils durent prononcer le bien connu « je le veux ». La salle explosa en applaudissements quand les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent. Des gens venaient les féliciter, leur serrer la main, mais pour eux, rien ne comptait d'autre que la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Maya et Emma finirent enfin dans les bras de maman et papa et tout le petit monde se dirigea vers le manoir de la famille pour une fête mémorable. La soirée battait son plein quand Nina hurla à Draco :

-**Chéri il faut que je te parle !**

-**Quoi ?!** hurla-t-il à son tour.

-**IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !!** cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

Draco lui fit signe de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main dans le jardin. Une fois dehors, assis sur un banc, Nina prit les deux mains de Draco et les serra dans les siennes.

-**Je suis enceinte,** lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-**Encore ?** répondit Draco étonné.

Nina vexée commençait à s'éloigner quand Draco la rattrapa et la fit voler dans les airs.

-**C'est merveilleux !!** riait-il. **Je vais encore être papa !! Houra !!**

Nina pleurait. Elle n'avait que 20 ans, elle était mariée à l'homme de sa vie, elle était maman de deux magnifiques petites filles et était enceinte pour la troisième fois. Elle habitait un manoir magnifique et était à l'abri du besoin grâce à la fortune considérable de Draco. Elle pouvait travailler où elle voulait grâce à ses examens. Elle avait deux papas aimants et une maman formidable. Sa belle mère était adorable et elle aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle petite sœur. En somme elle avait une vie parfaite. En retournant vers la salle de réception du manoir (agrandi magiquement) elle se dit que les douleurs ressenties étant jeune n'étaient rien comparé à l'immense bonheur ressenti à présent. Main dans la main, les amoureux annoncèrent la nouvelle aux convives qui eurent une nouvelle bonne raison de fêter ce jour merveilleux pour les jeunes mariés. Emma hurla de joie à l'entente de la nouvelle et Maya gazouilla de contentement.

La soirée se termina en beauté et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en état de rentrer furent inviter à dormir au manoir. Une fois enfermé dans leur chambre, les deux tourtereaux purent fêter leur mariage à leur façon.


	19. 9 mois après le mariage

Neuf mois après leur mariage, Nina se retrouvait une fois de plus à la maternité pour mettre au monde une autre petite fille : Lyra. Ce petit bout de chou était un mélange parfait de ses deux parents. Alors qu'Emma ressemblait trait pour trait à son père et que Maya ressemble trait pour trait à se mère, Lyra avait des yeux d'une couleur or étonnante, elle avait des cheveux noirs qui comportait de nombreuses mèches blondes à la limite du blanc très raides et ses ailes étaient d'une couleur blanche magnifique.

Draco était à présent professeur des potions à Poudlard, et Nina était professeur de métamorphose. Le couple se sentait pleinement épanouit. Ils avaient, grâce à une manipulation magique extrêmement difficile, exporté tout leur domaine dans les alentours de Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux tous les jours tout en travaillant à Poudlard.

Poudlard avait beaucoup changé. Désormais les maisons n'étaient là que pour faire joli. Les professeurs avaient créé quatorze dortoirs. Sept pour les filles de chaque année, et les sept autres pour les garçons de chaque année. De plus, une nouvelle classe, assurée par Ginny, avait été instauré. Il s'agissait de la classe d'éveil à la magie. Cette classe était une sorte de garderie où les enfants et leurs pouvoirs étaient complètement pris en charge. C'était Ginny qui en avait eu l'idée et cette classe avait beaucoup de succès. De plus le monde de la magie et celui des moldu étaient enfin réuni. Tom Jedusor avait proposé au ministre de la Magie de réunir les deux mondes dans le but d'éradiquer la misère dans le monde. Celui-ci en avait parlé au premier ministre moldu qui avait été très enthousiaste. Il y avait alors eu partout dans le monde des cris de joies : en Afrique, l'eau coulait à flot, en Asie la nourriture était multipliée, dans les bidonvilles on installait des tentes magiques et on créait des mini villes. Bref le monde prospérait enfin.


	20. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Voilà j'ai enfin finit cette histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivit, même si je n'ai pas été régulière dans la publication et que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant très longtemps. Pour me faire pardonner je vous propose un défi : ceux qui veulent des nouvelles de certains personnages dites moi les noms et j'écrirais un chapitre sur ce que sont devenu tous les personnages que vous m'aurez cité. Grosses bises baveuses !! Affectueusement, Ninia Black ;)


	21. NOTE IMPORTANTE 2

**ANNONCE :**

**Je compte réécrire cette fiction, en l'approfondissant, en changeant quelques évènements et surtout en écrivant une suite. Je vais allonger considérablement l'histoire en la travaillant mieux. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de toute mon histoire, donc au lieu d'écrire un seul chapitre qui montrerait ce que les personnages sont devenus je vais vraiment tout réécrire. L'histoire sera publiée sous le titre de « Nina Jedusor : La guerrière des loups ». J'espère que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses à venir me lire !! Grosses bises baveuses à tous, affectueusement, Ninia Black ;)**


End file.
